Hope
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Edward's sister dies and he is left to look after his three year old nephew. How does he manage? He meets Bella but is she the solution to all his problems? Will she fill his heart with love? All human. EPOV. A drabblish little story.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Edward's sister dies and he is left to look after his three year old nephew. How does he manage? He meets Bella but is she the solution to all his problems? Will she fill his heart with love?**

1.

The worst of things happen when least expected. I was at Seattle Airport on my way home to Forks when I got a life shattering phone call. I was informed that my sister and her son's father were in a car accident on their way to pick their three year old from day-care.

Rosalie and Emmett died instantly, leaving my nephew Masen both motherless and fatherless.

I get a taxi back home and make the driver drive as fast as he can. My eyes focus outside on the trees as we pass by the familiar roads. The words: "We regret to inform you that as a result of severe injuries, your sister has passed away, Mr. Cullen" keep on ringing in my ears.

I can't digest the fact that my nineteen year old younger sister is gone.

Rosalie had been sixteen when she found out she was pregnant with her boyfriend of a few months Emmett McCarty's baby. When she told me, I was livid. I wanted to shout at her. How could she raise a baby when she was a child herself? I'd mentally argued with myself over how I'd failed as an older brother and hadn't protected my sister from something like this.

She broke down crying; she was scared. A baby was too big a responsibility and she wasn't ready for it. She wasn't ready but she knew what she had to do. Abortion or adoption weren't options for her and she was dead set against either.

Emmett was a different story. When he began to date Rosalie, I wasn't so sure of his character but after the news of her pregnancy spread and everyone knew who the father was, Mr. and Mrs. McCarty (ever the religious couple) disowned their only son and left town.

Emmett stayed. He got legally emancipated and moved into a nearby apartment and promised Rosalie that he would be there for her and their unborn baby. He said he wasn't going to walk away from them.

I wasn't sure of what was going to happen next. I was only twenty five years old myself and it'd been six years since I'd become Rosalie's guardian after our parents' death.

But eventually, I warmed up to Emmett because what he was doing was admirable. He was stepping up and facing the consequences of his actions. This wasn't the kind of situation I wanted my sister to be in but I respected what the young man was doing to adjust.

The taxi stops. I take a deep breath and hand a few dollar bills to the cab driver before running through the hospital doors.

I run up to the morgue and get to see Rosalie and Emmett's bodies but the sight is too much for me. I back out and almost collapse against the wall. This is real and I can't turn away from it. The pain is surreal, too difficult to describe and I felt empty. Rosalie and Emmett are gone.

Gone.

Dead.

No longer breathing.

I need to see Masen. I need to see my nephew and look into his green eyes which are an exact copy of mine and Rosalie's. I need to hold onto him tightly and hug my nephew.

**A/n: So what do you think of this so far? All the chapters will be of this length or shorter. The updates will be regular. I've got a few chapters pre-written and plan to type them up as soon as I can.**

**Don't go just yet. Click on the review button and leave your thoughts and put this story on Story Alert! Reviews mean everything! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, fave'd and put this story on alert.**

2.

Chief of Police, Chief Swan looks at me sympathetically and places a hand on my shoulder before going to get Masen.

As soon as he got word of the accident, he went down to the day care center and brought my nephew back to the station.

A few moments later, Masen bounces into the room and smiles a dimpled grin at me and I can't help but force a small smile for him.

Poor kid. He doesn't know anything about his parents.

I kneel down on my knees and hold my arms open for the little man and he immediately hurtles over and hugs me tightly.

After a few words with the Chief who tells me that a report has been filed against the reckless drunk driver, Royce King and that he has been arrested, I leave with Masen's small hand placed in mine.

I turn the key into the main door of our house and walk inside. It's quiet. Too quiet.

Usually, when I return from trips I'm welcomed by my sister and occasionally Emmett. He used to stay over whenever I'm out of town.

This time, the house is dark and no lights have been turned on. The silence is deafening until Masen interrupts my line of thoughts.

"Uncle Edwad", he says sweetly, not being able to pronounce my name properly just yet. "My tummy is rumbly. Can we have dinner?"

I look at my watch. Its 8:30 at night and Rosalie always made sure to give Masen his dinner by 7. It's only been a few hours since everything happened and I'm already screwing up big time.

What kind of adult forgets to feed a three year old?

So I nod at him before I head to the kitchen. The kitchen is a mess, as usual and I wonder when the house-keeper, Tanya will be back from extended vacation.

I take out Masen's plastic cup and pour some milk in it and then I make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich which I then hand over to him.

I feel a pang of sadness as I watch him eat. He's an innocent child and he doesn't have his parents anymore; he's too young to be an orphan and even though he still has me, it's still not the same.

How will I answer any of his questions when he'll inevitably ask about his mother and father?

What will I tell him?

After he's through with eating, I give him a bath and change him into a pair of Superman PJ's. Once he's tucked in bed, I kiss his forehead and purposely avoid the connecting room that is Rosalie's.

"Good night buddy", I whisper as I retreat to my room.

I enter and lie down on bed. My head feels heavy and my heart feels as if it isn't there anymore. I'm still in the same clothes since morning, minus the blazer and tie.

Sprawling on top of the covers, I look at the photo-frame on my side table. It's a picture I took on the day Masen was born and Rosalie and Emmett are grinning at me with their new blue bundle in my sister's arms.

Tears slide down my cheeks and I can't help but remember that the last time I cried was nine years ago and that too, when my parents died.

I know that I'm in for a rough night and won't be getting sleep tonight or any night in the near future.

How can a person sleep when they lose someone whom they love so dearly?

My baby sister is gone for ever and there's nothing I can do to bring her back.

**Poor Edward. Poor lil' Masen. Don't you wish you could give them both a hug and make things all better?**

**The sad stuff isn't going to last long but it's gonna stick around for a couple of chapters before things take a turn.**

**Do you like it so far?**

**Let me know what you think by leaving a review.**

**Can this chapter get more than five reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**You didn't expect another update so soon, did you? **

**The reason behind this: reviews are good motivation!**

3.

The door bell rings loudly and I hurry to the door. Upon opening it, my two best friends Jasper and Alice Whitlock enter through.

"We just got back from L.A and heard the news. How are you holding up, Edward?" rambles Alice. "Where's Masen?"

I take a deep breath. "I'm holding up as expected Allie", I answer softly. "Masen's still asleep."

It was 7: 15 AM after all.

Alice takes one look at and then heads upstairs to undoubtedly check up on Masen.

"Edward…" begins Jasper.

I don't want to listen to anything he has to say.

So I cut him off before he can continue. "I know", I abruptly say. "I know you and Alice are here for me and the kid but I can't talk about it. Not just yet."

His blue eyes are filled with unshed tears. He says: "I get where you're coming from and I know how you feel."

That's not a lie. His fifteen year old younger brother lost his battle with leukemia when Jazz was seventeen.

It's been twelve years but he is still unable to talk about Peter to anyone except Alice or me.

He looks away to wipe at his eyes and I bite back my own tears. "I've got to head out and make preparations for the funeral. Do you guys mind staying here and looking after Masen for a while?"

**It's short but that's all for now. I plan to post Chapter 4 later today, depending on how many reviews this gets.**

**Hint: review and you'll get another chapter real quick! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

4.

By the time I get back home in a couple of hours, I'm met with the sight of Masen enthusiastically working on a puzzle with Alice while Jasper is closely watching the two of them from his place on the couch.

Alice notices that I'm back and she tells Masen to proceed finishing the puzzle, while she has to talk to me.

"Edward Anthony Cullen", she says sternly. "Go take a shower, change your clothes and get back down here as soon as you're through. I've made lasagna and a little birdie told me that you did not eat last night."

I know that I don't have to listen to her but I can't tell her 'no'.

Alice loved Rosalie as much as I and she's trying to keep a strong front for me and the little guy.

It would make her feel so much better if I ate and changed so I follow her orders and head to the shower.

Twenty minutes later, I've showered and changed into a pair of old sweats and a shirt.

Alice places a plateful of food and a beer in front of me and forces me to eat.

A few hours later into the evening, we're all sitting in the backyard while Masen is playing with a toy car. Then suddenly he comes over to us and asks me a question I don't know how to answer.

"Where are Mama and Daddy?" he questions quietly.

Alice flinches while I go numb. How are we going to reply to this?

After seeing that we're unable to speak, Jasper turns to Masen and pulls the kid onto his knees and holds him.

"They've gone somewhere", says Jazz.

"When are they coming back?" demands my nephew.

Jasper looks hesitant. He doesn't know what to say as well. "Uh…"

"It's okay. I'll take it from here", I tell him before lifting Masen off Jasper and onto my lap.

Emmett didn't live with us but he always stopped by after his shift at Black's Auto Shop. Rose didn't work and took online college courses so she was always with her son.

It hadn't been a long time since he'd seen either of his parents but Masen still noticed that they weren't here.

So I gently explain to my nephew that his Mama and Daddy are gone to a new place and they won't be coming back as they'll be staying over there.

Masen looks thoughtful as I say this to him and he clutches onto my hand and his mind processes my words. His face is emotionless and his eyes don't twinkle like they ordinarily do. He remains silent afterwards and doesn't ask me or anyone else anything about his parents.

**Well, you didn't expect Edward tell Masen the truth, did you?**

**And as for those who are wondering, Bella will be entering the story soon!**

**How do you think she'll fit into Masen and Edward's lives?****Will she be the nanny? New house-keeper? Neighbour? Friend? Client?**

**Let me know.**

**You'll get Chapter 5 as soon as this gets more than five reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh look, a longer chapter!**

5.

Three weeks later:

We set a proper routine a few days after Rosalie and Emmett's death.

Jasper and I are the CEO's of 'Cullen and Whitlock Corp'. We have offices all over the continental U.S and will be opening a place in New York City by the end of this month.

Basically, we're financial consultants. We help people manage their money and assist them in choosing investments. It isn't that big of deal but we've gotten in-demand and are currently the most sought after financing company in America.

So far, it hasn't been easy for me to be in Forks so much but I'm managing. It's kind of a relief that I don't have to frequently travel all the time and that's why I'm dividing my time taking care of our branches in Port Angeles and Seattle.I head out to work at 10 AM and get back home around 3 in the afternoon while Alice takes care of Masen.

In the beginning, I didn't like the idea of Alice baby-sitting Masen everyday as it didn't seem fair to impose such a responsibility on her. However, when she all but bit my head off when I tried to explain that to her, I gave in and let her do what she wanted.

I'm not anywhere close to recovering from the loss of Rosalie and Emmett but I'm sure as hell trying. I'm not making an effort for myself but I'm doing it for Masen. The little guy needs me and I'm not of any use if I'm not functioning properly.

Today's a Sunday; Allie and Jazz are away for the weekend and I plan to take Masen shopping for new clothes. The problem isn't that he's growing too big for all his old things. It's just that he really needs some summer shorts and shirts.

I seat him at the back of my Mercedes, in his car seat and back out of the drive-way on route to Port Angeles.

After an hour and a half's drive, we reach Port A and stop at a mall. While Masen and I walk in together, I note that the little man is quiet. He hasn't said a word and isn't chattering about random things. His face is pale and he isn't smiling, which is starting to worry me.

This isn't my nephew's typically cheerful behaviour. Ever since I told him about Rose and Em, he's been exceptionally subdued and too silent for my liking.

After the funeral, I've started to see all kinds of changes in him and I'm not at all happy with them. On the day of his parents' funeral, he sat between Alice and I as we watched people pay their final tributes.

He avoids Rosalie's room just as much as I do.

He doesn't ask for pancakes because he knows that I can't make the same ones as Emmett.

When I encourage him to try to talk about them, he freezes and starts to cry.

He doesn't talk to anyone besides me, Jazz and Allie and I just don't know what to do with him.

I'm not blaming him for the way he's acting. I only wish that I can do something to ease his pain.

The worst part is that things are about to get more difficult as Alice and Jasper are moving to New York by the end of May to open up another branch of Cullen and Whitlock Corp. Then it'll be only Masen and , it'll be the two of us until Tanya comes back. We haven't told her about what happened otherwise she would have gotten on the first flight back to us. But I'm hoping that things will improve once she returns. I'm surprised that she hasn't heard about the accident, considering that all the news channels have been broadcasting about it.

Having Alice around is a blessing itself. She's exactly what Masen needs right now and exactly what I can't give to him: a mother's love.

I'm not saying that Alice can ever replace Rose because she can't. She's known Masen ever since he was born and she's someone who's familiar to him. She adds much needed joy to our currently gloomy home.

I shake my head of all these thoughts as we enter a children's clothing store and I search the racks to find stuff appropriate for a kid Masen's age.

A few minutes later, I've found a few items to my satisfaction and turn to show them to him. Masen isn't standing next to me anymore.

And I panic.

**I have my Biology exam in 45mins. Wish me luck! **

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

6.

"Masen!" I frantically call out his name.

I search the numerous racks of a glance under the sales-clerk's desk.

I look in the changing rooms but he's just not here. Where could he have disappeared to in a mere five minutes?

I rush out of the store and almost bump into an elderly man but I'm way past caring. I don't bother to stop and apologize: I am an adult on a mission to find a three year old. I have to find the little guy.

After searching the whole second floor of the mall, I lean against the railing and get a glimpse of the first floor. Or specifically, a glimpse of a relieving sight.

I all but faint with relief when I see Jacob and Leah Black standing near the food court with my crying nephew in Leah's arms. Her six year old son, Seth is looking at Masen with round and worried eyes.

I make a dash to the food court and get to hear Leah console Masen. "It's okay, sweetie", she soothingly says to him as she rubs a hand on his back. "You're okay."

Jake waves over to me and I take a few steps forward to where he and his family are standing. He doesn't say anything to me but instead lifts Masen out of his wife's arms and cracks a smile at him. "See there kiddo, there's Uncle Eddie."

The little guy looks up at me instantly and stops crying. Just like that. No more tears.

Leah turns to me. "It's time for Seth's lunch and I think that it would be better if you and Masen join us." She gestures to all the stalls around us.

I nod, thinking that it would be good for Masen to spend time with Seth and that Leah or Jake can fill me in on what happened. Besides that, we've gotta eat too. "Yeah, that would be great. We'd love to join you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Why has my laptop decided that it hates me? Why isn't it working properly? :(**

7.

Once we're seated in the food court, Leah asks us all what we'd like to eat.

Seth shouts out, "Burgers and chocolate milk, Mommy!"

Leah nods. "Okay Seth. What about you Masen?" she turns to him. "What would you like? Or do you want to have the same as Seth?"

Masen shrugs. "Chicken nuggets and strawberry milk", he says. "Please."

Leah smiles at him and then proceeds in asking me and Jacob. I try to give her fifty bucks so that she can pay for the food but she doesn't take it from me. She doesn't hear or maybe she pretends not to hear my protests and moves along to order.

Our food arrives with ten minutes and we begin to eat. The two boys eat quickly, almost as if they haven't been fed in ages and then they ask us for permission to go to the play area which is in the middle of all the various food stalls.

They leave and I start, "So… what hap-?"

Leah stops me from continuing and gets right to the point. "Masen was chasing after a man, Edward. And by chasing, I mean he was running as fast as those tiny legs of his could take him."

"What?" I ask in confusion. "Why would he do that?" Rosalie, Emmett and I have repeatedly told the kid on numerous occasions to not talk to strangers and most especially not 'chase' after them.

She shakes her head. "That man… you should've seen him! He looked exactly like Emmett. He had the same height, built and hair. The only thing was that he wasn't Em."

"Masen started screaming when she saw that dude's face", adds Jacob. "He said something along the lines of: 'You not my daddy! I want my daddy!' That was when I went over and caught hold of him before anything else happened."

Leah's eyes are intently focused on where Seth and Masen are playing but her attention is focused on me and her husband.

"How is he coping?" she asks. "How are you coping?"

"I dunno", I mumble. "I dunno Lee. It hasn't been that bad so far but I keep on getting the feeling that I'll screw up somehow. I just don't know how to handle this shit!"

Jacob looks deep in thought. He takes a loud slurp of his soda before speaking. "You're doing perfectly fine given your situation, man. You haven't screwed up so far and you're not gonna."

The thing about Leah and Jacob is that they're good people. Leah is the guidance councilor at Forks High and she was the one who fully supported and guided Rosalie when she got pregnant in tenth grade. Leah's been there in that situation seeing that she had Seth when she was in her senior year.

Her situation caused a lot of gossip and scandal since she was only eighteen while her baby's father was twenty seven. Yes, Jacob (who prefers to be called Jake) is nine years older than her and besides that, their relationship was a secret 'cause both their dads were best friends and wouldn't have approved.

But the age difference didn't matter to either of them and a week after their son's second birthday, they got married and they're still together and happy.

Jake was also kind enough to offer Emmett a job at his garage down at La Push: Black's Auto even though Em was too young. A couple of months after Masen was born, Emmett came over to talk to me one night. He said that he appreciated the fact that I wanted to look after his son because I was Rosalie's older brother but it wasn't my responsibility.

**Sigh. I would have posted this earlier but my computer (shakes head in despair) wasn't cooperating. **

**Chapter 8 is almost done so I'll post it soon.**

**What are your thoughts on this?**


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Flashback.

Two and a half years ago:

"Look Edward", says Emmett. "You're Rosalie's big brother and I know that you want to help us out with Masen but that's thing, he's my son and I feel terrible that you buy all his things, from his diapers to his clothes and it's just not right. I get the fact that money ain't a problem for you…" He sighs deeply. "But this is my kid and it's my duty to make sure that all his needs are taken care of."

I can't help but be a little stern with him after his speech. "You're a kid yourself and you need to focus on more important things like school than to care about stuff like money. Don't worry about."

He stares at me with tired eyes. "I've gotten a job. It's not much but it helps pay the rent and from next month, I'll hand some cash over to Rose and-"

"What kind of job is this?" I ask sharply. I suddenly notice that he looks too tired than usual.

"Mechanic work at Jake Black's auto shop", he replies.

"You don't have to McCarty. You're just a kid yourself."

He snorts defensively. "I'm almost seventeen years old and not only did I screw up my life, I screwed up Rosalie's too. I've sucked all good things out of her life. Instead of hanging out with friends or going on dates, she's stuck at home all the time taking care of my son! The least I can do is help her a bit."

"Kid..." I say warily.

He looks close to tears and I don't know what to say to him.

"I'm sorry", he whispers. "I'm sorry for fucking everything up big time. I love Masen from the bottom of my heart but I just don't he deserves to have a shitty father like me. I'm good for nothing."

"It's going to be alright, you know that Emmett? You're going through a difficult time but you'll get through this. Don't beat yourself over everything."

"I got your sixteen year old sister pregnant and literally fucked up her life! Why don't you want me dead? Why are you being so understanding about this?" he says with a small sob.

"This is life", I say with a small smile. "Things happen when you least expect them and trust me, I was pissed as hell when I found out that my baby sister was going to have her own baby but I knew that getting angry and killing you wouldn't be a solution to any of our problems."

His head hangs down and his shoulders slump. "Look at me!" he cries out bitterly. "I've turned into a damn cry baby."

"Given all that's happened in the last few months, you have the right to act out and I guess I'm the one who has to tell you this. You're a teen father in high school and school's shitty enough without spending the whole night awake and trying to quiet a crying baby. You shouldn't think of yourself so lowly because you're doing the right thing for my sister, your son and yourself. You're a good kid, Emmett and I'm proud of you."

He brightens up. "So you don't think Rosalie blames me?" he asks.

"No she doesn't."

"I love her."

Say what, McCarty? I'm sure that my eyes are bugging out at this point. "You're just a kid!" I exclaim. "You can't be serious about love."

But Emmett doesn't back off. "I love her and I want her to marry me as soon she's ready."

Kids these days.

Thinking about marriage at such a young age.

**So I'll be including flashbacks ever now and then.****Did you like meeting teen Emmett?**

**Be patient. Bella will come in soon enough but lemme establish Edward and Masen's lives before she shows up.**

**Please review. I love to hear from you.**


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Alice is about to cry.

For the third time today.

"Alice, it's going to be fine", I tell her as she wipes at her tear filled eyes.

She looks over and gives me a grimace. "I don't want to go anymore", she says.

I sigh. Wonder when Jazz and Masen will get back from the café.

We're at Seattle Airport to see off Alice and Jasper. Their flight to New York is in one hour but Alice isn't heading to the check in counter… she's being slightly dramatic.

Or maybe she's just genuinely concerned about me and Masen. She's decided that she doesn't want to leave us all alone in Forks.

She wants to stay here.

My nephew and Jasper return and one look at Alice and Masen pulls away from Jasper's grip and rushes to Alice's side. He clings onto her leg and starts wailing. "Allie! Pwease don't go. Pwease."

I suppress a groan. People are watching us now!

Alice wipes away a tear and kneels to Masen's height.

Oh God. Alice, please act as a rational adult for once. Don't encourage him.

Masen clings on even tighter as Jasper says that it's time for them to go but my nephew doesn't back down. He's a combination of Rosalie Cullen and Emmett McCarty's genes, after all. And those two kids never took 'no' for an answer. He uses a tactic that melts my already emotional friend's heart and looks at her with sad green eyes.

His lower lip trembles. "I love you Alice. Let Jazzy go but don't leave me with Edwad."

I don't find this funny. Doesn't he like me? What does he mean by that?

"Masen, I love you too, baby. More than you can even imagine. But don't forget that Uncle Edward and Jazz love you as well. I have to leave for a while but I'll be back really soon", says Alice.

"Promise?" asks Masen.

"Pinky swear", replies Alice as she extends her pinky.

**What do you think so far? Masen's a sweetheart, dontcha think?**


	10. Chapter 10

10.

I wake up after four hours of sleep, not feeling completely rested but kind of grateful to have slept at doesn't come to me easily anymore.

First Dad.

Then Mom.

And now Rose.

Everyone I've ever loved is eventually taken away from me.

I head down to the kitchen to make some coffee when I stop in my tracks and three suitcases are brought into my checkered suitcases that are stacked outside the house-keeper's 's means that she's back.

I knock at her door. "Open up T!" I yell.

A minute and a half later, the door opens and I'm met with the sight of an unhappy Tanya Denali. "Edward", she says tearfully as she envelops me in a hug.

"When did you get here?" I ask.

"I let myself in an hour ago."

"How're you doing? How's your son?"

She laughs dryly. "Really Edward? You're making small talk. You're asking me how I'm doing!"

"What's with the tone?" I say. "What's wrong?"

"What's right?" she chokes out before tightening her hold on me.

I pat her back. "T…"

"Alice called me."

I should have known. Alice wasn't eager to leave me to fend for myself and Masen so she called in for reinforcements which resulted in Tanya cutting time with her son and daughter-in-law to get back here.

"What's going on Edwad?" calls out a sleepy Masen as he walks down the stairs with his teddy in his hand. "Watcha doing?" He rubs at his eyes.

"Guess who's back?" I say and he turns to look.

He runs towards us in excitement and jumps into T's awaiting arms.

I leave the hallway, wanting to give them both time to re-connect.

T has been with our family for nearly twenty seven years. She was hired when I was a year old and my parents needed someone to help around the was in med school and Mom was studying interior design back then. Raising me, studying for their degrees and managing a household wasn't easy for the two of them to cope was a thirty year old woman whose husband had recently left her and their son Garrett to run away with his needed work and that's how she found then, she's been a permanent fixture in our home and I can't imagine what we would have done without her.

**In case you're wondering, Tanya is 57years old while Edward is 28. She was hired when he was a year old. What do you think of this? I'm sure that none of you expected T to be an old lady!**


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Flashback: Nine years ago.

"Cullen, what are your plans for the summer?" asks my best friend, Jasper.

"Yeah Edward", pipes in his girlfriend Alice. "What are your plans?"  
Jasper Whitlock and I have been friends since we were ten years old when the Whitlocks moved from Texas to Forks.

We met Alice on freshman orientation when we arrived at University of Washington. The next day Alice asked Jazz out and they've been together since then.

"I'm going back home", I say. "Aren't you guys coming too? I thought Jazz planned to introduce his girl to his folks."

Alice smiles. "We're heading to meet my Mom and Dad first."

I'm about to say something when my phone starts to ring.

"Aren't you gonna ask that?" says Jazz.

I don't reply. I hit the green answer button without looking. "Edward Cullen here."

"Edward", screams my nine year old sister over the phone.

"Hi Rosie. What's going on?" I say. "Missing your big brother?"

"M…Mommy and Daddy are… are… hurt", she says between sobs.

Blood drains out of my face. "What happened?" I demand.

"I was at Lauren's house and we were working on our science project. After we were done, Mrs. Newton dropped me back home and… when I got inside... I found them lying in the kitchen. On the floor. Covered in blood."

"Where are you right now?"

"In the h-h-hospital. Tanya's in Seattle", she cries. "I'm so scared Edward. Please come home."

"Who's with you?"

"N-no one", she hiccups.

"I'm coming. I'll get there before you know it. Be brave Rosalie." I end the call and turn to face Alice and Jasper's worried faces.

Oh God.

Make sure that everything will be fine.

**What do you think happened to Edward and Rosalie's parents? Any theories? **


	12. Chapter 12

**For all those who are wondering what happened to Edward & Rose's parents, you'll find out in the next flashback!**

12.

I've learnt a lot over the last few days.

I can't be sure of what will happen next but I guess I'll have to face whatever life throws at me.

I'm so glad that T is back and Masen is even happier to have her at home. He's trying to be so brave and is putting up a strong front but he isn't fine. I'm holding up and am trying to make everything work for us.

Tanya had been trying to convince me to sort out Rosalie's belongings and decide what I want to do with them. She wants me to keep a few things for Masen and give the rest to charity.

But I can't.

Sorting out Rose's things means to enter her room and I'm avoiding that place.

I won't enter there and haven't given it a glimpse in ages.

Alice and Jasper call regularly and it's really good to know that I've got the support of my two best friends.

After the incident at the mall, I've been extra cautious while taking Masen out. I just don't want anything to happen to him.

I can't let anything happen.

And I won't.

I stop my car in the driveway of the house and tell Masen that we're going to the park. His face lights up and he rushes to get his shoes and a ball to play with. We ask Tanya to come along but she says that she has errands to do.

At the park, I get a seat on a wooden bench. Masen sits next to me with his shoulders slumped and a frown plastered on his face. I try to encourage him to go and have fun with the other kids but he doesn't move from my side.

Hi ball lies next to him as he observes his surroundings.

Two teenage boys come to a halt in front of us and come towards us.

It's Chief Swan's son, Riley and his friend is Embry Call.

"Masen, my man!" greets Embry. "How ya doing?"

The thing is, everyone knows everyone in Forks. We've all lived here our entire lives except for the Swans who moved from Phoenix, a year ago.

Riley shakes his head in amusement as he watches Embry make funny faces, trying to engage Masen in conversation.

"So Riley", I say. "What brings you here? Didn't know teenagers hang out at parks."

"We don't", he replies. "Except for when there are emergencies."

"Emergencies?"

He nods. "Yeah. My Mom's gone berserk."

I'm slightly alarmed. Renee Swan is a reasonable woman and I've never seen her lose her cool in the few times I've met her. She works at the local day-care center so I've spoken to her whenever I went to pick up Masen.

"My older sister is coming to visit and Mom wants the house to be in perfect condition since Izzy hasn't seen it yet", continues Riley.

"Your sister is coming?" I ask out interest.

"Yeah. Her flight is day after tomorrow."

**It's really obvious y'know. Riley Swan's sister Izzy is coming to town! How do you think E will meet B?**


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Flashback: Four years ago.

"Edward. I need to talk to you."

I look up from my laptop and see my sister standing near the entrance of the living room. "Yeah Rose?" I ask distractedly. "What's up kid?"

Her eyes are puffy red and she looks at me with guilt. "I don't know how I'll tell you this", she whispers. "You'll hate me."

"You know that I can never hate you. You're my little sister so I'll always love you."

I wonder what's wrong. Rosalie never gets afraid of me.

In fact, she's the opposite. She respects me more than any sixteen year girl would respect her older brother but still, she's always been really honest with me and we're quite close.

"I didn't think this might happen", she says. "I swear I didn't do this on purpose."

"What are you talking about?"

She looks at the floor.

"I'm so sorry", she chokes.

"Rosie, what is it?" I say. "You know that you can tell me anything."

"I'm….." she doesn't complete her sentence.

"You're….?" I encourage.

She's silent.

"I'm pregnant."

.

.

.

I blink. I slam my laptop's screen shut with more force than needed and stare at my sister to make sure this isn't some kind of joke.

I mean, how could she be pregnant? She's in the tenth grade! She's too young.

"Are you sure?" I ask calmly. I'm actually surprised that I'm not yelling at her.

"Yes", she says shakily. "I took three pregnancy tests and they all came out positive. My period is also late."

Her period is late? She took three tests?

Shit.

She can't be.

But she is.

This explains all the vomiting throughout the last few weeks. It isn't the stomach flu.

It's morning sickness.

"It's Emmett's, isn't it?"

She nods.

"Does he know?" I say, surprised how I'm still calm despite the anger rising up in me.

"No", she answers. "He'll hate me too. What have I done? His parents. God. His parents will kill me!"

"You're not that far along", I say. "You can get an abortion." The idea doesn't sound right to me but I don't know what else we can do. Rosalie can't possibly want to keep it.

She looks stricken. "An abortion?"

"Yes. You don't look pregnant but it won't be long before you start to show. We'll go to the clinic tomorrow and we'll get it done." This sounds so wrong. So truly wrong. This is my niece or nephew we're talking about.

"I can't." She shakes her head. "I just can't."

"You don't want to … to terminate it?"

She starts crying. "It's a poor defenseless baby! Edward, I can't kill him or her."

"What about adoption? We could find a good family and they can-"

She interrupts me. "That won't work either."

What is she suggesting? The way she's talking seems as if she wants to keep it. No. She can't be thinking that. She's just a teenager. She doesn't want a kid.

"I want to keep it." What? Did she read my thoughts?

"Did you just say that you want to have a child?" I shout.

She cowers back and she looks shocked at my outburst.

"Edward…"

I silence her. "Rosalie Lillian Cullen, what are you trying to tell me? You break the news that you're pregnant and you've already decided you want to be a teenage mother at sixteen! What are you thinking? You're out of your mind."

"I'll manage!" she mumbles. "I'll move out as soon as I can find a place and I'll take care of the baby. I won't cause you any embarrassment. I'll leave."

"You will do no such thing!" I yell. "You're not leaving this house Rosalie. You will be staying here for the rest of your life and I'll make sure that you don't get to take a step out of here."

Her eyes widen. "What?" she stutters.

"I can't", I start. "How did I? I should have. Now." I know that I'm not making any sense but I just don't know what to do. What can I do?

"I'll tell Emmett tomorrow", she says.

"No you won't. You'll never see that boy's face again!" All this time, my anger was directed towards Rosalie but now that she's mentioned her boyfriend's name I want to head over to the McCarty's and break his face.

It's his fault too.

**Don't think too badly of Edward at this point. He has every right to be upset because his sister is pregnant and wants to keep the baby.**

**Bella will enter in the next one.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I update fast enough, don't I? I truly try my best to get each drabble out as soon as I can. You guys are reading the story but sadly, hardly any of you leave a review. It would make me really happy to see a bunch of reviews with this chapter.**

14.

"We're back", says Masen in a sing song voice as he enters through the back door, his hands carrying two large paper bags.

"Oh?" I say. "Where were you?"

He smiles. "T took me to the store with her and we bought lots and lots of things. Like popsicles and chips and M&M's."

He looks so happy that I don't have the heart to tell him that he can't eat so much junk food. I help him with the bags and then sit next to him on the kitchen counter.

Tanya walks in and makes a face at us. "What did I tell you two boys about sitting on the counter tops?" she scolds.

I shake my head. It seems as if T still hasn't gotten used to the fact that I'm not a kid anymore. She still treats me like one.

But I listen to her and Masen and I immediately move away.

"How was your trip into town?" I ask, trying to divert her attention. She's scrutinizing the counters with such a disgusted expression that I'm worried that she'll kick me out of the room and start cleaning.

T is such a neat freak.

"Fine", she says. "We met someone there."

"Who?"

"Bella", exclaims Masen.

"Bella?" I say. I haven't heard that name around here.

"The Chief's daughter", replies T.

Yeah. I recall Riley telling me about his sister coming to Forks. Wait a second. Wasn't her name Izzy?

"Her name's Isabella", states Tanya with a scheming look on her face. "Isn't that a pretty name? She's such a good looking girl, Edward! You two would hit it off."

Where's she heading with this? I wonder.

"You've got to meet her!" she continues, practically gushing Isabella's praises. "You'll love her."

Oh no.

T is trying to set me up with someone again. Considering the fact that all the women my house-keeper and two close friends (Alice and Jasper, for that matter) have introduced to me, this can't end well.

Heidi was a gold digger. She had her eyes on my trust fund the moment Alice mentioned me to her. One date and it ended in a disaster.

Jane didn't like my sister so I automatically disliked her. As if I'd want to date a woman who didn't like Rosalie. Rose, Masen and I came as a package deal but now it's only us guys.

Kate was an outgoing redhead whom I kind of liked. She wasn't all that bad, except that she kept on going about marriage and babies. I'm not opposed to getting married one day but umm, not to someone so clingy.

They were others as well but let's just say, I got rid of them as soon as I could.

So I take a stand. "Get all those ideas out of your head T. I'm not getting roped into another of your matchmaking plans", I say firmly. "I don't have time for dating."

**Like I promised, Bella's here but she hasn't met Edward yet! **


	15. Chapter 15

15.

I stop outside of Chief Swan's house and then walk up to the front door. I ring the door bell and then wait for someone to show up.

The Chief called me while I was at work and wanted to give me a folder on Rosalie and Emmett's killer. I told him that I wouldn't be free until eight and by then, he would be off duty, so he said that I should come to his house.

He'd give me the details on the case. Of the man who brought this on me and Masen.

The man who was drunk during the day. The man who snatched an innocent child's parents away from him. The man who took away my baby sister. The man whom I want dead. The man whom I'll shred to pieces if I ever get to see his face.

Royce King.

The door bursts open and I'm welcomed in by a young woman. "Hi", she says. "My Dad said you'd stop by. Edward Cullen?"

I nod dumbly, mesmerized by her beauty and shocked at how my line of thoughts changed in an instant. One minute ago I was cursing Royce King to the deepest pit of hell and the next, I'm focused on this woman, who must be the Chief's daughter. What was her name? Izzy? No that must be a nickname.

She's Isabella.

"Hello", I squeak. Crap. Why does my voice have to fail me when I'm talking to a beautiful woman. She'll think I'm some sort of idiot.

"Hi", she repeats. "Come on in. Don't stand in the cold."

I've been standing at her door step, gawking at her. She'll never like me now!

"I'm Bella", she adds as she takes me in to the sitting room.

Another nickname?

"Edward." Didn't I already say that?

"Dad!" she calls out. "Edward Cullen is here."

"I'm coming", calls back Charlie.

"Uh, take a seat then", says Bella. "As you heard, Dad's coming."

"Oh-kay", I say as I sit on an armchair and she sits on the couch opposite of me.

"So are you here for the summer vacations?" I ask in an attempt to make conversation. She's probably in college... she's quite young.

"No", she smiles. "I graduated a long time back. I'm a designer for women's wear."

How old are you? I can't ask that. Women get offended by that, don't they?

She runs a hand through her dark brown hair and looks as if she wants to ask me something. But she doesn't.

Why doesn't she? I like talking to her.

"What about you?" she says after a while. "What do you do?"

I can answer this. "I'm one of the two chairman for Cullen and Whitlock corp."

Recognition flashes in her eyes. "Oh? My boyfriend hired you guys for some consultancy..."

She has a boyfriend. All the pretty ones are always taken. That's not fair.

"Paul Lahote. Did you know him?" she continues.

Paul? Lahote? The businessman? He was one of my most favourite clients. He was originally from California but he traveled a lot and we started working with him two years back. He was a good guy who didn't bother us much. He never complained or rejected any of our proposals.

Poor man died of a heart attack six months back.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

"Yes, I knew Paul", I say to Bella. "I knew him very well." I don't say that I'm sorry to hear about his death because it doesn't sound right. I know from experience that telling someone you're sorry because they're loved one died doesn't change the fact that the person is dead. It doesn't make the pain go away. It doesn't change anything. Everything remains the way it was.

She looks at me with her chocolate brown eyes and understanding passes between us. Maybe she gets it why I'm not offering my condolences.

I remember all those times people came up to Rosalie and I after both are parents passed away. They'd smile sad smiles at us, give us hugs and make false promises of helping us through our pain. They'd say a few good things about Mom and Dad, tell us that the hurt will eventually go away and we'd learn to move on.

Sure, we learn to move forward as life goes on. But the hurt, the pain; it never leaves us. It stays forever.

Like when people talk to me about Rosalie. I listen to what they have to say and thank them for their false support, even though I know they won't be there. Except for Tanya, Jasper and Alice. I can always count on those three to be there for me and try to do whatever they can.

"He was a good man", says Bella. "He was."

She's got tears in her eyes so I divert my attention to the television screen which shows a Mariners' game. I can't see her cry. It's too personal. It's an invasion of personal space. And I'm a stranger to Bella. I want to comfort her but she wouldn't want that. She would prefer being left alone to deal with her emotions.

Well, that's what I would want.

The Chief walks into the room and offers me his hand. The hand which isn't carrying the file on King.

As soon as she sees her father, Bella stands up and makes her way out. Before leaving she turns to me. "It was nice meeting you Edward", she says.

Then she leaves before I can reply.

Charlie hands me the file. "Here you go son. The hearing's on the 1st of June. I can guarantee that Royce King will get what he deserves", he says.

A case has been filed.

King will be punished.

I'll make sure of that.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

**Flashback: Nine years ago. (Picks up after Rosalie's call to Edward)**

I storm into the hospital and stop at the receptionist's desk. "Where are Carlisle and Esme Cullen?" I shout at her.

The woman looks up, startled. "Excuse me, Sir? How can I help you?"

"You can help me by telling me where they are!" I pound my fists. "Where's their daughter? A ten year old named Rosalie?"

"I'm sorry but I can't give out information like that", she says. "Are you a family member?"

"I'm Edward Cullen!" I yell. "'s bloody son!"

She gasps. "I didn't know." She looks into the computer database and then turns back to me. "Dr and Mrs. Cullen are in the OR. Your sister must be in the waiting room."

I run up to find Rosalie. I spot her as soon as I enter the waiting room. She's sitting next to Tanya, crying into our housekeeper's shoulder.

"Rose", I call out.

She runs over to me. She hugs me with as much force as she can manage and I lift her into my arms. "Oh baby. I'm so sorry you had to go through that", I say.

She's shaking with what I think is fear. "What's going to happen to them?" she points at the two operating rooms facing each other.

"I don't know. I don't know", I say. I'm scared too.

I'm nineteen years old and I'm so scared. I need to see my parents and hear them tell me everything will be OK. I just need to talk to them. I need something.

Tanya comes over to us and envelops the two of us in her arms. "I love you two", she says as her own tears trickle down her face.

What's going to happen? How many times have I asked myself this question?

~X~

It's 3: 09 am when Dr. Gerandy walks out of the OR."Edward. We need to talk", he says, his head hung low.

I look at him and I see anguish. My blood runs cold. I already know what he's going to say. But I can't bear to hear it. I don't think I can. I just can't.

I leave Tanya and Rosalie to follow Gerandy to his office. Once we're there, he tells me to sit. I refuse. "Just say it", I say through gritted teeth."Just say it."

Gerandy is the Chief of Surgery at this hospital. He's my father's mentor and Dad regards him with the utmost of respect. And so do I.

"We were unable to save Carlisle", he says quietly.

My knees buckle and I collapse into the nearby chair.

He goes on with details of the surgery and how there was no chance to save Dad.

There are all kinds of pain in the world. There's physical pain and then there's mental pain. Mental pain is the type of pain that eats away at you and stays with you for the rest of your life.

Dad taught me how to ride a bike. He always tucked me in bed whenever he was at home and off duty. He never raised his voice or made me feel small even when I did anything wrong. He encouraged me and told me to chase my dreams and to do what I want in life.

Most importantly, Carlisle Cullen loved his wife and children. He was the best father I could have had. He was a family man and we came first no matter what.

"What about Mom?" I choke out.

"Esme will survive. She'll make it through." He sounds so sure that I can't help but believe him.

**You find out more in the next flashback.**


	18. Chapter 18

18.

"You met Bella Swan, didn't you?" says Tanya the next day at breakfast. She pours coffee into my mug and smiles at me slyly. Somehow this woman gets to know everything.

"I did."

"What were you doing at the Swan's anyway?" she continues. "Decided to see the girl after all."

I sigh. "No."

"Then?"

"Charlie gave me the file on Rosalie's case."

She nods in understanding. "What's going to happen to that son of a-?" She's referring to Royce.

I cut her off. "T, there's a kid in the room."

She shakes her head and we both turn to look at Masen who's sitting in his high chair, his concentration entirely on his bowl of Cocoa Puffs.

"Sorry", mouths T.

"Yeah okay, so the trial is coming up soon and I'm a hundred percent sure that he'll get to go to jail for the rest of his natural life."

"Good", T says in agreement. "He deserves worse though."

"Tanya I need more milky!" screams Masen.

"Whoa, what did I tell you about raising your voice in the house?" I scold the three year old.

"T, I need more milky", says Masen in a slightly quieter voice.

"Say please?" says T. "Don't forget your manners, sweetheart."

"Sorry", he mutters. "May I pwease have some more milky?"

T and I both smile at him. "Of course you may", answers T.

~X~

Just as I'm about to leave the house to go to work, Tanya comes up to me. "Edward, the Newtons are having their yearly summer barbeque tomorrow night. They've invited us. You'll go, right?" she asks.

"I'm not in the mood. Why don't you take Masen?"

"Jessica specifically said that I should bring you, even if I have to drag you there. She's worried that you're locking yourself up from people. Just like you did when Carlisle and Esme died."

"I don't want to."

"You know that she and Mike will drive up here themselves and take you back with them."

"Why do they still treat me like I'm a child?" I groan.

"Dr. and Mrs. Newton think of themselves as your second parents. Wasn't Mike your father's closest friend?" says T. "And Jessica absolutely adored your mother. You're ignoring both of them."

I feel guilty. Mike and Jessica are a married couple in their early forties, the same age my parents would have been if they were still here. Dad and Mike met while working at Forks Hospital and in turn, Mom and Jessica became friends through hospital functions.

They did whatever they could for Rose and I when our parents passed away. They were great.

They have two daughters, Lauren who is the same age as Rosalie. They were best friends. The other is Bree, who is sixteen.

For the last few weeks, I haven't answered any of Mike or Jessica's emails and phone calls. Whenever either of them came up to the house, I'd leave Tanya to deal with them.

"Fine. I'll go."

**So do ya think Bella's gonna be at the Newtons'? How old do you think she is?**


	19. Chapter 19

19.

T, Masen and I walk into the Newton's backyard which is already full of people. Music is playing up loud and all of Bree's friends are all over the grass and then in the pool. From the corner of my eye, I see Mike glaring at a teenage boy who's eyes are glued to Bree's chest.

Lauren is here too. I guess she's on break from law school.

Jessica walks out of the house with a tray of lemonade in her hand. She almost drops it when she notices me. "Edward Cullen!" she hollers. "Where on earth have you been, young man?"

I go to her and kiss her cheek. "You look as lovely as every Jess", I compliment her. "I'm sorry for behaving that way."

She smiles warmly. "It doesn't matter sweetie. It doesn't matter at all. I'm glad to see you here today."

"T forced me to come."

"This is why I always liked her", she shakes her head. "She can make you do anything."

"Not everything."

Tanya jumps in. "The only thing I can't do is find you a girl", she says, sharing a conspiratorial look with Jessica.

"Hmm. That's going to change soon enough", replies Jess. She looks around the yard. "Bella Swan is around here somewhere."

Not Jessica too! Why can't these people let me be alone? I don't need anyone. I'm fine with all the people I already have. Except that I have this strange feeling about Bella and it's like I want to know her but something's stopping me. I'm stopping me.

Mike comes up to us and gives me a hug. "It's good to see you, kid", he says. Then he swoops down to pick up Masen and takes him to the rest of the kids.

~X~

We've been here for almost thirty minutes now and I haven't seen Bella. I wonder where she is. T has gone inside to help Jessica in the kitchen while Masen is playing with children his age after a long time. That's a positive change and I'm happy to see his face light up with a smile. If only I could get the chance to smile freely. If only...

"Hey", says a female voice as she sits on the lawn chair next to me.

"Bella?" I say.

"The one and only", she grins.

"Whats up?" I ask. "Where's your family?"

"Dad's with Mr. Newton. Riley is flirting with Bree while Mom couldn't make it because she has a headache."

"Riley and Bree?"

She laughs. "Yeah. He claims he's in love. All the way here, he couldn't stop talking about that girl."

"Then I better talk to him!" I say.

"Why?" she quirks an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you've got something for teenagers?"

I shudder. "Hell no. She is younger than my own sister and I think of Bree and Lauren as my sisters as well. Brotherly intentions here. Nothing gross."

"You have a sister?" asks Bella. "I didn't know that. Is she here?"

"No... She died a while back."

"Oh God. I didn't know. I shouldn't have been so thoughtless." She sounds sincere.

"It's not your fault you didn't know." It isn't. She is new around here.

.

.

.

"I know how you feel Edward", says Bella.

I face her. "How do I feel about what?" I say lightly.

"Your sister's death."

"Let's not talk about that", I say quickly.

"We aren't. I'm just saying that I know how it feels to lose a loved one."

"It's difficult."

"Very difficult."

**The party at the Newtons' will continue in the next drabble which I'll post as soon as this gets a few reviews. Blackmail, isn't it? Well, it's a win win situation for all of us here :P**

**So review, please? I'm asking nicely. We're 19 reviews away from a 100! **


	20. Chapter 20

20.

"Hi Ed", says Lauren as she comes over to where I'm sitting. She looks between Bella and me with suspicious eyes before turning back to me. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah. Sure", I tell her.

I follow her to the front of the house and wait for her to speak. "I got back three days ago", she says. "I feel so terrible about missing the funeral."

"Rose would have understood." My sister wouldn't have wanted her best friend to rush back to town during finals to simply attend her funeral. No, Rosalie wasn't that selfish.

She sniffs. "I know… But that's not what I want to talk about."

"Lauren, you can tell me anything. Maybe you'll feel better by letting go of whatever's on your mind."

"The day Rosalie and Emmett died", she began. "They were fighting. Oh and it wasn't a small sort of fight. They'd been arguing since you left on your trip."

I didn't know that. "Who told you that?"

"Rosalie. We might not get to see each other all the time, but we always stayed in touch through calls every now and then."

"I see. What were they fighting about?"

"Emmett told her that as soon you'd be back, he wanted to propose to her and Rose, she got so angry! She told him that she would never marry a guy she didn't love."

Now, that can't be right. My sister and Emmett weren't a couple after Masen was born but everyone, including myself, knew that they loved each other and one day, they'd get married. When they were ready for that. Why would Rosalie get upset about that?

"She said that she wanted to see the world, go to different places, date other men and enjoy before she even considered settling down. Em tried to convince her that they could do all those things together, except for dating other men….. He wanted them to be a real family", continued Lauren.

I feel terrible. Emmett always thought that he wasn't truly a part of our family. He said that Rose, Masen and I were blood related while he was simply my nephew's father. He called himself an outsider. He felt as if he never fit in with him.

Oh Em, if you only knew that I've never considered you as an outsider. Neither has Rosalie. You're family to us. You're one of us.

"Rosalie thought that they were already a family", I add. "She didn't want anything to change."

Lauren nods. "That's right. But Edward, what I'm trying to say here is that Rosalie did love Emmett but she didn't want to tie him down to her. She said that he had so much potential to become something more than a small town mechanic."

"She wanted him to have a choice."

**So what do ya feel about Rose and Em? Sad, right? **


	21. Chapter 21

21.

After Lauren told me about Emmett and Rosalie's fighting, I headed back to my seat next to Bella. Before that, Lauren turned to me and asked me what was going on between me and Bella.

That explains her suspicious eyes.

But anyway, just because I'm sitting next to a woman, that doesn't mean something is going on, is it?

~X~

Masen and I walk into The Lodge and sit at our table. It's become our table as we've made it tradition to have dinner there every Thursday night. It's crowded in there but we don't mind.

We're only here for the food. Which is incredible.

The waiter brings us two plates of spaghetti and meatballs which smell delicious. Both of us dig in with enthusiasm and after we're through, Masen asks me to order his favourite Blueberry Pie.

"Hey there", says a feminine voice from behind me. "Mind if we join you guys?"

I smile. "Do you have to ask? Of course you can."

Bella and her brother Riley pull two chairs towards the table and sit down. "We're here to pick up dinner", says Bella. "Then we're heading home."

"Yeah", says Riley. "Mom isn't up for cooking tonight and Izzy here just got home."

"Where were you?" I ask.

"Viewing a venue for my exhibition", answers Bella. "I'll be having it in a couple of weeks."

"That's nice", I say. "I'm sure you're a wonderful designer."

Riley smiles at his sister. "She's amazing", he agrees. "I love you and stuff, Iz but I wish you were a guy."

"Riley!" exclaims Bella, punching his shoulder.

I look at the siblings in amusement while Masen continues to messily eat his pie. "Wanted a brother, didn't you Riley?" I ask.

He doesn't answer that but instead looks at me. A wide grin plasters onto his face. "You're Edward Cullen", he states.

"I am?" I ask sarcastically. "I didn't know that."

He shakes his head. "No, you're Edward Freaking Cullen. You're the ex-star quarterback of Forks High."

I was. I wonder where he's heading with this.

"You are a football genius!" he goes on. "I'm surprised you didn't go pro. Though that doesn't matter. I need your help."

"With?"

"We need an assistant coach for our team."

"And you think I'm the right man for the job?"

"If Riley says so, he's right", cuts in Bella. "Just look at his face. He'll be crushed if you say no."

"I don't have time", I say regretfully.

Riley waves a hand. "We'll find time. Just say yes EC."

"Please", says Bella. "You'll enjoy."

"Uh..", I hesitate.

"Edwad! Daddy pwayed football. I wanna learn too!" says Masen.

All three of them look at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it", I say, shaking my head.

**Sorry for the wait. I had a near death experience & didn't have the time to write. Please review if you want another early update.**


	22. Chapter 22

22.

**Flashback: After Carlisle's Death.**

"Hi Mom", I say as I enter the hospital room.

She looks up. Her eyes are bloodshot and her skin is pale. She says my name and I go over to her side. "How are you?" I ask, swallowing back my tears.

"Oh baby", she says softly.

My mother isn't the same healthy woman she used to be. She survived surgery but still, she's broken. Esme Cullen is broken.

I'm broken too.

I sit on the corner of her bed and massage her feet. "I love ya, Ma", I tell her because I just don't say that too often. She needs to hear it. She should know that I'm here for her and I'll do whatever I can to lessen the pain of Dad's death. How I'll do that, I really don't know. I've got to try.

"I love you too baby boy. I love you so much", her voice is weak.

"Rose is staying at the Newtons", I add. "Tanya is there with her too."

Mom nods. "What happened that night..." she begins.

I raise a hand to make her stop. "Please don't. You don't have to tell me." I don't want to hear it. How my parents were hurt.

She ignores me anyway. "There were three men", she starts. "They saw that the house was dark and didn't expect anyone to be there. They broke in through the back door and saw us. Carlisle and I were in the kitchen having a drink when... it h-happened. They were petty thieves, son. Robbers. Burglars. One of them took me up to the master bedroom and took a few pieces of my jewelry. Luckily most of it was in my vault at the bank so they didn't take anything extremely valuable."

"You went back down. You gave them what they wanted but why would they hurt you?" I'm shaking with anger now.

She takes a slow breath of air. "They shoved me against the wall and your father, he went caveman on them. He reacted and that's why they shot him."

"He was defending you."

"Yes. I screamed once your Dad was on the floor and blood was pouring out. They didn't want to get caught so they shot me as well."

I'm surprised how she sounds so calm.

Then again, I know my Mom. Her calm exterior is an act. She's hiding her feelings. She's shutting her emotions inside. She's doing this because she doesn't want to burden me. We're so similar in this aspect. We both suffer in silence.

"When Rosalie got home", she continues. "She was terrified when she saw us. I was nearly blacked out but I could hear her. She called you first and then dialed 911."

"We'll have to move." I'm not going to live in that house anymore. There are too many bad memories. Too many.

She agrees. "Whatever you say, Edward. I'm fine with it."

"I love you Mom." I just have to say it again.

"I know you do. We all love each other. Your father, Rosalie, you and me. We're a family."

"And family is everything", I complete her sentence.

"Everything", she echoes. "Everything."

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry I didn't reply to any of them. I was really busy. Anyway, you guys know how this ends. It's sad. Carlisle died first and Esme survived but not for long. She dies too :(**


	23. Chapter 23

23.

"You came!" exclaims Bella as Masen and I walk on out to the football field that afternoon.

"I did", I reply with a smile.

"I forced him to", inputs Masen as he pulls away from me to walk over to Bella.

I head to the Forks High's team to start with this coaching business. Bella and Masen go to the bleachers.

~X~

"I wanna pway!" says Masen as Riley and I come towards him.

"You're too young, kiddo", says Riley in an attempt to be nice. "You can play when you're older. When you're one of the big boys." I internally shake my head. Does this teenager not know anything about children? Masen is three. If he wants something, he will make sure that he gets it and he won't rest until he does.

"Listen up", I whisper to Masen.

"What?" he asks in annoyance.

"I'm gonna let you play."

He lighten ups. "Really?" he shrieks.

I nod. "On one condition", I raise a finger. "Do you promise to follow my instructions?"

"Duh Edwad. Mama said you never wrong and me should always listen to you 'cause you very smart."

"I am smart", I say. "And so are you. Now come on, lets show these kids what you're made of." He's bound to have some skill. Sure, he's a toddler but still, Emmett was on the team and so was I. We're family. We've got most of the same traits.

~X~

I'm super impressed. Masen kicked the ball into the goal four times.

His aim was perfect.

And I'm in awe. This boy is definitely going to be a star when he grows up.

"See?" says said nephew to the football players watching. "I'm good."

"Very good", says Embry Call. "Wow."

Riley's jaw seems as if its going to hit the floor. "Wow doesn't even cover it."

Bella snickers. "Never underestimate the talent of a three year old, Ri. You don't know what to expect."

"I won't", he vows. "This kid", he points at Masen. "Is gonna be a star when he grows up."

A star? Hmm. We'll see about that.

~X~

After an hour and a half, the practice session comes to an end.

"I'm going over to Bree's", Riley informs his sister. "Can you get a ride?"

"From where?" she replies.

He shrugs. Then turns to me. "Mind dropping Iz home?"

"Not at all", I say as I look at Masen who's hand is in Bella's.

"Are you sure?" she asks. "It won't be a problem?"

"Nope", I pop at the 'p'.

~X~

"Why are we stopping?" says Bella. My Mercedes comes to a halt in the parking lot.

"Edwad promised to take me to Cold Stone!" answers Masen happily. "Ice cream time."

I get out and open the door for Bella. She raises an eyebrow at the gesture but doesn't say anything about.

Once I get Masen from his car seat, we go inside the Creamery.

As he said, it's time for ice cream.

**Edward, Bella and Masen fluff comin' up in the next part. What do ya think of it so far? Like it? **


	24. Chapter 24

24.

"Which flavours do you guys want?" I ask Masen and Bella once we're inside the shop.

"Cotton candy!" says Masen. "With lots of sprinklers."

"Sprinklers?" I repeat.

"He means sprinkles", corrects Bella. "Not sprinklers."

Oh-kay. "What about you Bella, what will you take?"

"Cookie dough", she says.

Then they go to find a seat while I give our orders to the boy behind the counter.

"Cotton candy, cookie dough and chocolate", I say. "All with sprinkles and in medium size."

~X~

"Yummy", sighs Masen. "Too yummy." He licks all the blue cream off his face and smiles at me.

We're at a table for three, eating our frozen dessert. It feels right. Bella, Masen and I. We hardly know this person but she fits in with us perfectly. It's like she... No... I pause in my line of thoughts. I can't start thinking about her differently.

She's just a friend.

A friend.

That's all.

That's what I need.

Nothing else.

"You can't tell T about this", I warn him.

"Why not?" asks Bella.

"She strongly opposes having anything sweet before dinner. She'll have my head if she finds out I broke the rule."

"You're what, thirty and you're still afraid of your nanny?"

"No I'm not", I protest. "I'm not thirty. I'm twenty eight and Tanya isn't my nanny."

"Or mine", adds Masen. "She's like a granny."

"How long has she been with your family?"

"Twenty seven years."

"That's a long time", notes Bella.

~X~

"How old are you Belly?" questions Masen.

"Do I look really old?" laughs Bella, spooning her ice-cream to her mouth.

"No", Masen shakes his head. "But tell me."

"I'm twenty five."

**Please review. I hope ya enjoyed.**


	25. Chapter 25

25.

"Hello my boys and Tanya," Alice literally sings as she walks in through the front door. "Miss me much?"

Wait a second.

Alice?

What the...

What's she doing here?

Masen squeals from his high chair. Tanya and I look at Allie with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

She folds her arms across her chest. "Way to make a girl feel so wanted, Cullen", she says, feigning hurt.

"Sorry Al, I'm glad to see you but really, what're you doing here? I didn't know you were coming and I just talked to Jasper last night."

She smiles. "What my husband doesn't know won't hurt him."

"You didn't tell him?" wonders T.

"Nope."

"Why?" I groan.

"It's better this way."

~X~

"What's your real reason of visiting?" I ask as soon as T takes Masen for his bath.

She plops down on the bean-bag. "What can I say? I missed you guys too much and since Jasper only had time for work and decided to ignore me completely, I wanted some time away from him."

"Is everything okay between you two?" I ask.

Alice shakes her head furiously. "All is well, Edward", she says.

Who does she think she's fooling? I've known her for years and I can clearly see that she's lying. "Trouble in paradise?"

She sighs. "He's out late. He claims to be working but..."

"You think he's having an affair?" I ask in horror. "Alice!"

"What else should I think?" she says defensively. "I have no reason to trust him."

"Listen to me. For the last three weeks, Jazz and I have been video-chatting from eleven at night to three in the morning, working on some very important projects, Alice."

"Are you saying that to make me feel better?"

"No! You're both my friends and I wouldn't lie to either of you."

"You're being honest?"

"Yes."

"Then why is he distancing himself away from me?" she asks angrily.

"Why don't you ask him?"

She backs down. "That's not necessary."

**Eeep. What's going on with Alice & Jazz? What'll happen between Edward & Bella? Reviews make me wanna update more often! **


	26. Chapter 26

26.

The door-bell rings.

"Allie, can you get it?" I call from my room.

It's been two days since Alice has been back. Jasper has called at least a hundred and fifty times to apologise but that didn't work. Alice Whitlock is nothing if not stubborn. She's not going to talk to him until he realises why she's upset, on his own.

Which means I can't say a word to him.

"Sure", she shouts back.

~X~

I head down the stairs and am surprised to see Bella Swan standing there. "Hi" I say. "What brings you here?"

Bella looks between Alice and I. "I baked some muffins and thought that you and Masen would like to try some."

"Thanks", I reply as I take the tray from her.

"Edward", Alice clears her throat. "Care to introduce me to your friend?"

Oh right. "This is Alice Whitlock", I tell Bella as I put my arm around Alice's shoulders. "My best friend."

"His one and only best friend", adds Alice.

Hmm. I really don't like it how she's trying to exclude Jasper from my life too. I was his friend first and we've got a lot of history behind us.

But I humour her while we have a guest. "Yeah, shortie and I are close as can be. Most of the times that is. Only when she behaves."

"That's nice", says Bella. I notice how her eyes lock on Alice's engagement ring. She left her wedding ring back in New York.

Girls. The first thing they do when they meet each other for the first time, is to scrutinise what they were, how they look and how they hold themselves together.

I know this because I've spent way too much time with Tanya, Alice and Rosalie.

"Edward!" scolds Alice.

"What?" I ask innocently.

She turns to Bella and removes my hand from her. "I'm sorry", she says. "He usually has manners. I don't know why he isn't using them right now."

Huh? What did I say? I was being perfectly polite.

Maybe I shouldn't have called her short.

Bella smiles at me and I feel a weird feeling in my chest. "I'll be going then", she says to us. "It's nice to meet you, Alice."

"You too..." says Alice.

I didn't finish the introductions.

"I'm Bella."

"Bella?" Alice's eyes narrow. "The same Bella Swan I've heard so much about?"

"From who?"

"Tanya. Edward here never tells me anything."

**Whats gonna happen next? Will Alice and Bella become friends or not? **


	27. Chapter 27

27.

I walk onto the football field for another session with Forks High's football team. This time Masen isn't with me. The kid wanted to spend the day with Alice.

I'm surprised to see Bella standing by the locker room.

What is with this girl and being everywhere I am? I mean, seriously. Yesterday she stopped by my house with muffins. It's like she's trying to worm her way into my life or something of that sort.

I know it sounds mean but I really don't want anyone to interfere in my life.

I've had enough female interference to last me a lifetime and despite the fact that this girl seems to be genuinely nice, I just want her to stay away from me.

Then at the same time, I want her to be my friend.

I'm a confusing man.

~X~  
Once the coaching bit is over and done with, I make my way to Bella. "What brings you here, Ms. Swan?" I ask.

She looks up from the book she's reading and offers me a tired smile. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Why would you think that?"

She snaps the books shut. "Never mind. So...?"

"So?"

"I liked meeting your...uh.. Alice yesterday", says Bella. "She seems like a wonderful person."

"She is", I agree. "She gets on my nerves most of the times but you get used to the bubbly attitude once you get to know her."

"How long have you known her?"

"Nine years." I met her first and then introduced her to Jasper and they hit it off immediately.

"That's a long time", she comments. "How come you haven't gotten marr-"

Her sentence is cut short by her brother's shouts. "Edward!" he calls. "We need you here, man."

I give Bella an apologetic smile and then turn towards Riley. I wonder what she was about to ask me just before I was called for.

Oh well...

I'll find out soon enough.

**I just saw Snow White and the Huntsman today and Kristen did an amazing job with the british accent. Have you seen the movie yet? I loved it! **

**The next update is after we reach 185 reviews. Which means we need only 12 more reviews! **


	28. Chapter 28

28.

"T's trying to set you up again", Alice tells me all of sudden while we're watching the news that night.

Great. That's just what I need. Another set up.

"Who is it this time?" I ask.

"Bella Swan."

I sit up straight and the remote drops out of my hand. "Why?"

That's a stupid question. I know the reason. Tanya means well and just wants me to be happy but I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I don't want anyone.

"She thinks Bella will make a good match."

I snort. "What does T know about Bella anyway?" I ask.

She looks at me. "T might not know but maybe you do."

"Why on earth would I know anything about her?"

"You like her."

"And you would know that how?"

"I know things."

"Alice..."

"Edward..."

"I don't want-"

"Please", she throws a cushion at me. "Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"You are", she says. "But if you don't want T to intervene, then ask Bella out on a date yourself."

"I won't."

"Do you plan to remain single for the rest of your life?"

I glare at her. "Mind your own business, you annoying pixie."

"You are my business", she blows a kiss at me. "You, Jasper and Masen are the three loves of my life."

"Then why are you torturing Jazz?" Ha. Whats that for a change of topic?

**We didn't reach 185 reviews:(**

**The next update is in a couple of hours, depending on how many reviews this gets! **


	29. Chapter 29

29.

"It's Allie's birthday day after tomorrow", I tell Masen.

"I know", he replies from the backseat. "T told me to make a pwetty card for Alice and she'll love it."

"Yeah she will. Just remember to put loads of glitter."

"I will", he says. "Cause she loves sparkly stuff."

And that's why we're going to the jewelry store to buy her present.

~X~  
"So what are you looking for, sir?" questions the jeweler. "Something for a special lady?"

"It's my best friend's birthday", I inform him. "My nephew and I are here to get a gift for her."

"Oh", he says. "What's your price range?"

"Money isn't an issue. Just find us a bracelet or necklace or whatever women like."

"And make sure it sparkles!" adds Masen.

~X~

"Where to next, buddy?" I ask once we're done selecting a silver charm bracelet for Alice. "What has T planned for us?"

He thinks it over. "We've gotta give everyone invitatations."

"Invitations", I correct.

"Those things."

We've got a surprise party planned for Alice as Jasper won't be able to make it for her birthday. She repeatedly said she's fine with him not being here, I know she's hurt that her husband can't make time for her on her day. She's turning twenty eight and wanted to have a huge party before Jazz told her he wasn't coming.

Thus, she locked herself in her room and stated that she wasn't celebrating this year.

Thing is, we need a reason to celebrate and despite the fact I'm not a huge fan of partying, we've got to do this for Alice.

~X~

We've dropped the invites off at the Newtons, Cheneys and a few other houses. Tanya has covered the rest. The last house we stop at is the Swans.

Mrs. Swan, Renee, opens the door and asks us to step inside.

"I'm sorry", I say. "We don't have much time right now. Maybe another time?"

She nods. "Of course, Edward. Thank you for inviting us."

~X~

I can't help but remember Rosalie's nineteenth birthday party last year. I never would have thought on that day, that my sister wasn't going to get any older than that.

**Next up: Rosalie's nineteenth birthday flashback.**


	30. Chapter 30

30.

Flashback: Rosalie's B'day.

"Happy birthday Rose!" Emmett and I exclaim as we enter Rose's room with a tray of breakfast (which we made by ourselves).

Rosalie groans from under the covers and tosses at pillow at us. "I'm sleeping", she says. "Go away."

"We made you pancakes", says Em, knowing she'll jump out of bed as soon as hears the magical word 'pancakes'.

"Pancakes?" asks an excited voice. Masen gets out of his mother's grasp and walks over. "Can me have some?"

"Sure kiddo", grins Em. "As soon as you get your Mom outta there."

"Mama!" exclaims Masen. "Wakey uppy. Daddy and Edwad made pancakes."

Grudgingly Rose pulls the blanket off herself and turns to us with bed hair. "Thank you", she says.

"Not a problem, Rosie", replies Em. "It's not every day you turn nineteen."

She smiles and sits next to Masen with crossed legs. She grabs a fork and digs in with enthusiasm. In between bites, she says, "I love you guys. This is delicious."

"I'm glad ya like it", I say as I toss her a neatly wrapped gift.

She tears off the wrapping paper and her jaw almost drops to the floor. "Edward?" she says.

"Yeah sis?"

"Did you make this?" she stares at the scrapbook which is nearly a two hundred pages.

"I had some help", I tell her. "Masen, Em, Allie, T and Jazz were more than eager to assist."

"Wow", says Rose, her eyes glistening with what I think are happy tears.

It took a long time to make the scrapbook. It was Alice's idea and I thought it'd be a nice gift for my sister. We got together pictures of our parents, friends, Rose herself as a child, some pictures of Emmett and a few of Masen, me, Alice, Jasper and Tanya. We tried to document every year of Rosalie Lillian Cullen's life from birth till age nineteen.

There are about fifty pages left which Rose can add to every year.

"Do you like it?" asks Emmett.

"Like it?" says Rose. "I love it."

"I thought so", says Em.

"So enjoy your breakfast", I say. "I've got to go to the office but I'll be back for the party, around seven-ish. Do you need anything?"

"No", answers Rose. "But Edward, seriously, this is amazing! You're the best brother ever."

That I am. "Tell me something I don't know, sis", I tell her with a cheeky grin. "I'll see y'all later."

**Reviews are bribes which make me update faster. Just sayin'**


	31. Chapter 31

31.

I'm not an anti-social person; I just don't like to sit in large gatherings. It annoys me too much. This, Alice's birthday is a big deal and that's why I've vowed to refrain showing any grumpiness.

Masen is in good spirits and I'm pleased to note that he isn't distancing himself from me. He's almost the same person he used to be but there are some differences.

There aren't that many people. There are streamers all over the place and I have to admit that T has done a fantastic job with the decorations.

She's just awesome that way.

She always knows what to do.

I look around the house for a certain brunette and am disappointed to see she isn't here. Damn. I wish she would have come.

~X~

We cut the cake, which is vanilla and strawberry, and then food is served.

I fill my plate with whatever there is and glance over to Alice. She's trying to enjoy but I can tell she's upset as Jasper hasn't wished her yet.

I'll have to speak with my best friend on how he's treating his wife.

T rushes out of the kitchen with my laptop in her hands. "Alice", she says excitedly as she tosses the thing into shortie's awaiting hands.

Alice's eyes widen as she takes a look at the screen. "Happy birthday to the love of my life!" says Jazz via Skype. "I'm so sorry I couldn't call you earlier, babe. I'm so sorry."

I guess this was Tanya's surprise.

"Hey Jazzy!" says Masen as he climbs onto Alice's back. "Allie and I miss you lots. So does Edwad."

Jazz chuckles,"I'm sure you do, Mase. I miss you guys too. I hope you're taking care of my lady."

"'Course I am", answers the toddler seriously.

"When do you plan to come back to Forks?" I ask.

Jazz shrugs. "I dunno man. Soon."

~X~

Alice's mood improved immensely after she spoke to her husband and I'm glad. I don't like seeing my friends fighting.

"Hello Edward", says a voice from behind me.

"Bella?" I turn around.

**What happens next? ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

32.

Bella smiles at me. "Hi", she says.

I stare at her. What's wrong with me? Whenever she comes near me, my breath is taken away and all I want to do is have her in my arms. Over the years, I've been with many women but never have I had a real girlfriend.

I'm so attracted to her.

I want her so bad.

So bad.

Why couldn't I have realised this before? I want Bella Swan.

The question is: do I deserve her? She's... I dunno... everything I've ever wanted. I don't know anything about her! What I do know is that she's three years younger than me, a designer and was Paul Lahote's girlfriend. Do I know any important things about her? Like the colour she likes, her favourite food and...

Whoa. I'm acting so unlike myself.

"Edward?" she says my name, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry", I shake my head.

She looks at me, waiting for me to say something.

"You look... nice", I tell her lamely.

Her smile widens. "Thank you", she replies.

She's in a knee length blue dress with tights and long heels.

She's so different from every girl I've been with.

She's unique.

She's beautiful.

She radiates innocence and strength. I don't know how I can sense that but I know she's gone through a lot.

And I want her.

~X~

"So Alice's married", says Bella.

"Yeah."

She blushes. "I thought you and her-" She pauses

"What?" I encourage.

"I thought you were engaged."

I almost choke on my own tongue. The thought of anyone even thinking of me and Alice in that way is disgusting. Not that I mean Alice is ugly or something. She's just not my type and most importantly, she's one of my best friends. She's like a sister to me.

"No way!" I exclaim. "Allie is family. Not fiancée material."

"I know that now."

"And don't forget it."

**Our boy's realised something, hasn't he? How's he gonna act on his feelings? Will he make a move on Bella? Stay tuned for more!**

**Want an another update today? Then review...**


	33. Chapter 33

33.

Flashback: Five years ago.

"Alice is so pretty", sighs my fourteen year old sister. "White looks amazing with her skin."

I wrinkle my nose. "Why do brides have to wear white at weddings?" I ask. "Aren't weddings supposed to be happy days blah blah blah? Why can't a woman wear some colour?"

Rose sighs once more, "It's tradition. It's supposed to be this way."

Today's the day Jasper and Alice finally get married.

I'm the best man.

Rose is a flower girl.

~X~

"I'm a married woman!" exclaims Alice as I congratulate her and Jasper. They just had their first dance as man and wife.

Jazz chuckles,"You're mine forever."

"I already was", his new wife answers dreamily.

I make a time-out sign. "Too much PDA, guys", I say jokingly. "It's getting too sickeningly sweet."

Jazz tilts his head towards Rose. "We'll say the same thing to him at his wedding", he says.

"When do you plan to settle down, anyway, Edward?" questions Rosalie seriously. "I want some nieces and nephews and I want 'em soon."

"It's not gonna happen", I say. "I'm not the marrying type."

Alice and Rose look positively horrified. "Edward!" they say in unison.

"You don't mean that", scolds Alice.

Rose pokes a finger into my chest. "He doesn't", she says. "He'll change his mind when meets the right girl."

Gosh. My sister's such a romantic. All those mushy novels are getting to her head.

"Your soul mate is out there, somewhere", sings Jasper. "You just gotta look for her."

"Not you too?" I turn to him with my hands placed on my sides. "Isn't that the same song you wrote in high school?"

We used to be in a band. I was the guitarist. Jazz, the lead singer and two other guys were with us as well.

"Yeah", he nods.

A waiter passes by us and the three of us adults take the glasses of champagne. "To Alice and Jasper Whitlock", I say, clinking a fork against the glass.

"To Alice and Jasper", echoes the whole hall.

**See? Bribing me with reviews does work! More flashbacks, tears, giggles and silliness comin' up. **


	34. Chapter 34

34.

Alice and Tanya are out. It's ladies' poker night at Jessica Newton's place.

I put Masen to bed thirty minutes ago and plan to watch some television without being disturbed.

It's peaceful.

I've had a tiring day and there's no better way to unwind than to sit through an episode of How I Met Your Mother.

~X~

Two hours later:

"We're back", says Alice as she comes in through the front door wit T right behind her.

"Enjoyed?" I ask.

T nods. "Course we did", she replies. The woman is good at gambling.

Alice grins at me with a conspiratorial gleam in her eyes. I've seen that look before and trust me, Alice is plotting something. "I've got some interesting information for you", she says casually.

"I don't want to know", I answer bluntly.

"You'll regret it if you don't know", adds T.

I fold my arms across my chest. "Nah. I still don't wanna know."

"It's related to Bella Swan", drawls Alice. "It'll be useful for you to have deets about her since you're planning to make her fall in love with you."

Good Lord. "Whitlock", I sigh. "Is it a habit of yours to stick your nose where it's not wanted?"

"Yes", she says. "Sooo... she's twenty five years old."

I already know that.

"Her boyfriend died a couple of months back."

Know that too.

"She's a fashion designer."

I know all this stuff. Gimme new info Allie! I don't actually say that out loud otherwise she'll know that she's got my attention and she'll annoy me to death later on.

"She's having an exhibition in three weeks which I'm invited to, by the way. She doesn't know how long she'll be staying in Forks but she likes it here so far. She loves Gucci, Prada and she's interned under Armani. Gods, Edward, this girl is awesomeness. I believe that she and I are going to be best friends."

"Anything else?" I ask.

"I'm not done yet", she says. "Where was I? She's not shy but she doesn't click with everyone. That's all I'm saying. You'll find out all the rest on your own."

"I suppose you approve of her?" I question once T is out of hearing distance. Don't want to give her any ideas.

"I'd be an idiot not to", says Alice.

A comfortable silence comes over us.

"Did she say anything about her boyfriend? Paul?"

Alice shakes her head. "She doesn't like talking about him from what I know. I have a feeling she's still in love with him."

My heart sinks. I'm after a woman whose boyfriend died not too long ago and I'm making plans on how to make her mine. I know the pain of losing a loved one from personal experience and yet, here I am.

I'm a terrible person.

What makes it worse is that Paul was my friend.

And friends don't steal other friends' girlfriends, even if said friend is dead.

Maybe I can be a friend to Bella?

Will that work?


	35. Chapter 35

35.

Flashback: Three Months After Carlisle's Death.

I hate funerals. People that you hardly know come up to you. They apologise for your loss, offer their sympathy and expect to see you melt-down any minute.

Two nights ago, my mother died of internal bleeding.

My last parent passed away, just when I was starting to think everything would eventually be fine. As long as Mom was with us, I believed that we're going to be okay.

Isn't that how most kids feel? Parents protect their children, shower us with love that has no bounds and somehow they take away all our pain. They know us so well that they...

In our times of need, they're the ones whom we turn to for guidance.

~X~

Rosalie and I walk into the church, hand in hand. We avoid contact from anyone and everyone. We're dressed in black, our faces are pale and we're emotionless.

No one will see us having an emotional breakdown.

We went through the same thing at Dad's funeral but at that time, we had Mom by our side at well.

"We can get through this", I whisper in her ear. "Be strong."

Her green eyes are wet with tears. "I'm trying", she says.

I know she is. We both are.

Some people say a few things about Mom and so do I.

I try to sum up my speech in a few words.

Mother.

Wife.

Friend.

A compassionate and kind woman.

Determined.

Loving.

Beautiful.

Nurturing.

Honest.

"This was Esme Platt Cullen, beloved mother to Rosalie and I, wife to the late Dr. Carlisle Cullen, a friend to all and someone who will be missed dearly", I say, surprised that I'm not crying.

**Review and you shall get the next part soon enough! **


	36. Chapter 36

36.

"I need you to take me to Port Angeles", says Alice.

"Why?" I ask. Don't tell me she needs to go shopping again.

"Masen will go with me as well."

"Why and where?"

"Bella's exhibition", she replies. "Weren't you listening? I've been talking about this for the last two weeks."

Um, no. As soon as she starts mentioning anything clothing related, I zone out. It's not that I have an aversion to fashion, it's just that I can't stand to hear about girly things, like dresses, handbags, perfume and whatever else they like.

I dress casually most of the time. At work, I'm in button-up shirts with ties, pants and a suit jacket. (I take off the jacket when I'm in my office).

While at home or anywhere else for the matter, I go around in jeans and t-shirts.

I don't make a fuss about what I have to wear. Since Alice entered my life almost a decade ago, she's made it her mission to make sure Jasper and I are well dressed.

So yeah, we have to wear branded, fancy things or Little Miss Dramatic will get a heart attack.

"It's in Port A?"

"Yes!"

"Can't you take my car and go by yourself?"

"No."

I wonder what reason she has for this. "The reason being..."

"It'll get late and I don't want to drive back", she says.

"Alice, we both know that's not the problem. Tell me the truth."

She pours juice into Masen's cup and hands it over to him. Then she keeps a plate of waffles on the kitchen table for us to eat. It is breakfast time. "Bella will like it if you're there" comes as her reply.

Oh, so that's it? She thinks that just because Bella would like it if I'm there, I'll go?

Why does this woman pretend she doesn't know me? She knows that I will not step into an event which is clearly for females.

"Come on Ed, you know that a woman appreciates it if a guy appreciates her work."

A woman appreciates it if a guy appreciates her work? How desperately does Alice want me to go?

"I'll drop you off from the outside and pick you up whenever you want", I say, taking a large gulp of my coffee.

"But Edward..."

"No 'buts."

She sticks her tongue out. "Fine", she says. "Where will you go meanwhile?"

I dunno. "I'll find something to do", I say. "Don't worry about me."

**Next up: the exhibition.**


	37. Chapter 37

37.

Alice ushers me inside the hall.

I sigh for the hundredth time that evening. We're at Bella's exhibition despite the fact that I didn't want to come. Then again, who can refuse Alice Whitlock once she decides something? No one, I guess.

Masen's hand is in mine and he a thoughtful expression on his face as he takes in his surroundings. "So many clothes", he says to me.

I smile at him. "Bella designed them", I reply. "This is what she does."

"Can we get a dwess for Mama?"

A dress. For Rosalie.

Alice steps in and whispers in Masen's ear. I'm thankful for her intervention as I really hate these kind of situations.

"Okay", says the kid once Alice moves away from him and rushes towards one of the stalls.

I don't want to be here.

What am I doing here?

Why?

Stupid Alice.

I tug at my tie and loosen it. I'd entered the house after a long day at the office and the first thing I was told, was that we're going to an exhibition.

All I want to do is leave right now and I'm about to when Bella comes to me, looking surprised.

Then she smiles and I melt.

I'm not going anywhere. I'd do anything to see that smile again. It's perfect.

She's perfect.

"You've done a good job here", I compliment.

"Thanks", she says. "As surprising as it is to see you, I'm glad that you came."

She's glad that I came.

She's glad that I came.

What's wrong with me? I'm acting like a lovesick fool. This isn't like me.

There's loud music playing and crowds of people. This woman is a talented designer. Her work is in demand and she's...

I don't know.

**Next update is in thirty mins if this gets a few reviews! **


	38. Chapter 38

38.

Flashback: A Week After Esme's Funeral.

"I'm not going back to uni", I announce all of a sudden.

Tanya accidentally drops a glass plate and it shatters onto the floor. "What?" she yelps. "You don't want to finish your education?"

I do and I will. It's just not possible for me to go to U-Dub and take care of Rosalie at the same time. I'm legally her guardian now and I won't be of much use if I'm not living with her.

I don't want to give Child Protective Services (CPS) an excuse to take her away from me for being a negligent brother.

I can't let that happen. Not going back to school is a small sacrifice I'm prepared to make.

"Why would you do that?" asks Rose.

"I'm not abandoning my studies", I say. "I'll get my degree in finance and business administration as planned but I'll get via online courses."

"Are you sure about this?" asks T uneasily. "This is an important decision."

It is important and as much as I'll miss going there, my sister is more important. She means the world to me and I'll do whatever I can to give her a stable childhood. As good a childhood anyone without parents can have.

Family is everything, after all.

**Want more?**


	39. Chapter 39

39.

"Can I borrow your car?" asks Alice as she appears in the doorway of my office at home.

I toss her the keys. "Sure", I say. "Where are you going?"

She doesn't look at me. "I'm meeting a friend for lunch", she answers nonchalantly.

Alarm bells sound off in my head. Who exactly is this friend she's meeting for lunch? Is it a date? No, it can't be. This is Alice. Good ol' Allie Brandon Whitlock. She wouldn't cheat on Jasper, would she?

I know they're having problems but that wouldn't make Alice have an affair.

She loves her husband.

I shake these thoughts away. I'm probably jumping to conclusions anyway.

Or should I follow her just in case?

Nah.

I gotta trust her.

Jazz does.

~X~

An hour and a half later, Alice pops back into the room.

"You're back early", I say stiffly.

She peers at me with confusion. "What's with the tone?"

"Nothing at all."

"So I've found someone", she starts.

My jaw drops in horror. "What?" I yell. "I'll kill that son of bitch! How dare you do this to Jasper?"

"What did you just say?" she says angrily.

"I said-"

She waves a hand in front of me. "I heard you the first time. You're an idiot, you know that, Edward? What are you thinking? Do.. you think I'm having an affair?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not!" she exclaims. "I've found someone to babysit Masen while we're at the trial."

I relax in my seat. She's not cheating. It's only a babysitter, not another man.

Royce King is on trial this Tuesday and Alice and Tanya are accompanying me. I can't wait to see how King is punished. I want to see him suffer.

"Who did you get?" I ask absentmindedly.

"Bella."

Wonderful. Just what I needed: more of Bella's presence in my life.

Sarcasm intended.

**Sorry for not responding to your reviews. I read and appreciate all of them more than you can imagine. Thanks for reading.**

**Next up: the trial.**

**I'll be updating in a few minutes, as soon as this gets a few reviews.**


	40. Chapter 40

40.

"That was intense", whispers Alice as we walk out the courtroom.

I don't reply. My throat is too dry for me to utter a single word and my head is pounding as well.

Royce King is a thirty five year old man who hasn't been able to keep a job for more than a few weeks at most. He's a gambler, drinks regularly, abuses his wife and treats his son like trash.

He begged the judge to spare him. He said that he made a mistake and was going to put his act together.

Liar.

I watched with furious eyes which softened once Vera King, his wife, confessed how she was being treated at home. She has bruises all over her face, tears falling down her face and her body shaking with fear. She only stayed with Royce because she had nowhere else to take her twelve year old son, Henry.

She didn't have any choice but to stay with him. She did it for her son.

Henry was there too. He sat in the back and glared at his father with hatred. Once the judge announced Royce's sentence, he threw himself into his mother's arms and hugged her tightly.

Shows that he's a good boy who loves Vera.

What did a kid like him do to deserve a parent like Royce?

This world is a twisted place.

A sick, twisted place full of equally cruel people.

~X~

I enter my house and am engulfed by a scent of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

I can hear giggles coming from the kitchen where I last saw Masen and Bella before leaving. They're both sitting on the floor, covered in flour and huge smiles on their faces.

"How did it go?" asks Bella as soon as she sees me.

"He's been sentenced to prison for six and a half years", I say bitterly. "Two and a half years each for killing Rosalie and Emmett which put together, is five years and another 365 days for domestic violence."

That's too less.

Way too less.

That asshole deserves to be locked up for life. He doesn't deserve to see daylight. He ought to be hanged. But that's not going to happen.

Six and a half years only and then he'll be back in the open, among innocent people.

**Washington State's implementation of drunk driving laws have been under criticism by victims of drunk drivers and their families for some time now. Many have criticized the inconsistencies in a few of the state's laws, namely the apparent double-standard in DUI cases; a person who inadvertently kills someone in a fistfight faces approximately eight years in prison, but a drunk driver gets between 2 ½ and 3 ½ years in prison for killing someone. In search for justice, families of loved ones that have fallen victim to drunk drivers have been working to increase the punishments for these crimes.**

**-Source= Drunk driving accident/ drunk driving laws in Washington.  
**

**Domestic violence offenses in Seattle Municipal Court are either misdemeanors, punishable by up to 90 days in jail and a $1,000 fine, or gross misdemeanors, punishable by up to 365 days in jail and a $5,000 fine. Felony domestic violence offenses are punishable by more than one year in jail.**

**-Source= Seattle Govt. Court.  
**


	41. Chapter 41

41.

Flashback:

Sixteen year old Emmett McCarty ,the father of Rosalie's unborn baby, doesn't know she's pregnant.

It's been ten days since she broke the news to me and she hasn't been going to school. I tried talking her out of it but she just doesn't listen to me.

"Why hasn't Rose been coming to school?" asks Emmett as he arrives at our door. He leans against the wall and is one of those typical jocks. "She isn't answering my calls or texts either."

I try to convince myself not to smack the punk. I want to throw my fist in his direction. I'm twenty five. I haven't mastered self control yet. "Come in", I say.

He follows. "Rose!" he says. "You there?"

"She's asleep."

"At this time?"

"McCarty..."

"How many times have I told you to call me Emmett?"

He won't be of use to my sister if he's dead, I tell myself. "I'll call you whatever I want to."

"Fine", he shrugs. "I'm going. Tell Rosalie that she doesn't have to skip school just because she doesn't want to face me. We're over."

I grab the front of his shirt and line him against the wall. "What the hell, man?" he shouts. "Whats your problem?"

"You're my problem", I say. "Keep your voice down in this house, you little shit."

"Dude!"

"My little sister is pregnant."

His eyes bug out. "W-what?" he exclaims. "Is it... is it mine?"

"It's yours", I stress on the two words.

"How is the possible?" he groans as he drops down to the hallway carpet. "Why us?"

Don't look at me for answers. You got yourself into this one.

**Am I losing readers? Why such less reviews? It makes me sad! :'(**


	42. Chapter 42

42.

"Dinner is served!" announces Bella.

It's been a long day and I have to admit I'm starving. This morning I was so anxious about the trial that I wasn't able to eat anything and now that its all over, I'm dying for a bite to eat.

And luckily, Masen's babysitter has prepared a meal.

"What are we having?" I ask, sniffing the air. "Whatever it is, smells awesome."

"Mushroom ravioli."

Sounds good to me.

Alice barges in the kitchen, with Masen propped against her hip. "Jessica called", she says frantically.

"Jessica Newton?" I ask.

"How many Jessicas do we know?" she says with a roll of her eyes. "An emergency's come up and she needs me."

"Is it serious? Should I come too? Is Mike hurt?"

She shakes her head. "I'm sure its nothing. I'll get back soon."

"I'll take Masen", I try to lift the kid off my friend.

"No!" she says loudly. "I need him to keep myself calm or I'll lose it."

In a flash, she's gone.

Why do I feel like this is a plan to get me and Bella all alone?

T has conveniently disappeared, claiming she's going to bed and now Alice.

These women will be the death of me.

**Romantic dinner coming up next! **


	43. Chapter 43

43.

"This is really good", I compliment her cooking.

"You like it?" she sounds pleased.

"A lot." I take another bite and then a sip of soda. Then I realise that Bella is watching me strangely. Whats going on in her mind? I'd love to know.

"Can I ask you something?" she says hesitantly.

"Sure", I say while taking a long sip of Coke. As if I'll say no.

"Did Paul ever mention me?"

Great!

She wants to talk about her dead boyfriend. What a perfect conversation topic.

Sarcasm intended.

"I'm sorry but he never spoke about you. Whenever his personal life came up, he never said that he had a girlfriend."

She looks heart broken. "I see."

"He was lucky to have you", I say.

"You think?"

"I know, Isabella. You're a special woman."

She blushes and avoids looking at me.

"You're everything a man would ever want", I resume.

Our eyes meet. "You don't know what you're talking about. I'm nothing but ordinary."

"I don't know what it is... You... you're the kind that's hard to forget about."

"I'm having problems moving on!" she blurts out suddenly.

"Its natural to feel that way after losing someone whom you loved. But it'll happen sooner or later."

"Not for me", she says. "Look at yourself Edward. Whenever I see you, I see someone who's hurting, someone who's in pain but doesn't want any help. You're keeping quiet and suffering. Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing fine", I lie.

"Then why haven't you cleaned up your sister's room? Why are you avoiding it?"

**More coming up soon. I finished writing this whole story today so you can expect quicker updates. Sorry for the delay. I was busy volunteering at a hospital.**

**What do you think of this?**


	44. Chapter 44

44.

Later that night, Bella's words are ringing in my head. Why am I avoiding Rosalie's room? Why can't I do the simple task of sorting out her belongings? What's wrong with me?

After Mom passed away, I dealt with everything. I personally went through her stuff and packed all of it. After that, I sold our family home and moved to the most remote area in Forks.

There were too many memories in that house and I needed to get away from there if I wanted to keep my sanity.

I'm an adult. I can do this.

First thing tomorrow morning, I'll enter Rose's bedroom and do what I should have done ages ago.

Suddenly I hear a loud wail which has me out of bed in seconds. It's come from the down the hallway, where Masen is. And within seconds, I'm by his side, sitting next to him.

His whole body is shaking under his covers. I put a firm arm around his waist and stop him from wriggling. "Masen", I say his name clearly. "It's OK, buddy. I'm here. I've got you."

He clings my hand tightly. "I had a scary dweam", he sobs. "I want Mama."

I rub a hand on his back. "I'm here", I say gently. "Don't be scared."

"I want Daddy too!" he cries. "Why they not here? I want them."

"They love you, Mase and they didn't want to leave you. But that was out of their hands and they couldn't do anything to change that."

"Why they not here?"

"Things don't go according to plan all the time", I say, closing my eyes. It's almost unbearable to explain this. "The people we love are forced to leave us but that doesn't mean we love them any less or that they don't love us anymore."

"I miss them", he mumbles into my shirt.

"Me too."


	45. Chapter 45

45.

Alice is folding clothes, T is dusting and cleaning, I'm sorting through the drawers and Masen is watching all of us, while sitting on top of a bean bag cushion.

We're all unnaturally silent as we're finally dealing with Rosalie's room.

I owe Jasper big time. He stepped up when I was down. He made sure that Emmett's apartment was taken care of and all his belongings were packed and brought to the house.

One day, Masen would want to have a few reminders of his parents; something to remember them by.

The walls are painted different shades of pink. Rosalie's favourite colour.

Picture frames can be seen everywhere. Many moments of our lives that have been captured onto paper.

So many smiles.

So many memories.

God, its still hard for me to believe that I won't ever get to see my sister ever again.

~X~

"You can do it!" I encourage a frowning Masen who is watching the swimming pool with worry.

Time for his first swimming lesson. Even though he originally liked the idea of going to classes at the nearby pool, now that he's here, he doesn't want to get in the water.

"It's alright", says Ms. Young- the instructor. "Take your time."

"Come on Masen", says Seth Black. "Its soo much fun and Auntie Emily is soo nice."

Masen looks at me and I nod at him. He slowly walks away from me and follows Emily Young to where the rest of the children are waiting.

"Seth was scared on his first day too", says Leah. "But once he knew that my cousin would be his teacher, he warmed up to the idea."

"Whats so frightening about water?" I laugh.

She gives me a pointed look. "For kids, the mere thought of it."

"I get it Lee."

"Hows your girlfriend?"

Who?

"The Chief's daughter", she clarifies.

"She's not... I mean, we're not..."

"Alice told me."

"You know Alice", I shake my head. "She loves to make stuff up."


	46. Chapter 46

**A very important chapter. That's all I'm saying. Enjoy reading!**

46.

"Happy fourth of July!" says Masen with a smile. He tugs at the sleeve of my shirt and requests me to lift him up.

As he just said, it's the fourth of July- Independence Day in the United States.

We're at Forks' annual picnic at the park. There will be a fireworks display later this evening and my little man is very excited to see whole town is present here and it's no different than last year's celebration.

~X~

I'm sitting on log with Masen tucked by my side and Bella sitting next to me on the right. Her hand is inches away from mine and I'm itching to grab it.

I've seen her many times over the last few days and I'm still craving to see more of her.

Are we dating? Nope.

Are only friends? Not that either.

She's almost intoxicating and I'm mesmerized by her. Sounds cheesy, right? At my age (and I'm not extremely old), romance is way different than what teenagers experience in high school.

There's no climbing through the windows to see your other half.

There's no worrying over parents' interference in your love life. Except that all the women in my life tend to do that.

There's no pining over the hot blonde cheerleader.

It's so much different. Not that I'm against finding true love at a young age, I'm just trying to say that it's so much different when you're older.

I'm in love with Bella.

As soon as I realise this fact, I have this strong urge to kiss her senseless. There's nothing stopping me from doing that except the sleepy child sitting next to me.

I take Bella's hand and squeeze it softly.

She looks up with a small smile.

That smile makes me lose it.

I do what I've been thinking to do all evening. I kiss her.

My lips meet hers and move along in perfect rhythm. This feeling is unlike anything I've ever felt previously. I've been with women before but that didn't mean anything of importance to me.

This... this is meaningful.

I haven't got the words to describe how I feel.

**What are you thinking? They FINALLY kissed! I know it took time for this to happen but now that it has, what are your thoughts? I'm sooo eager to know.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Edward's mind is a really muddled up place right now… You didn't think that once kiss would change the way he thinks, did you? **

47.

Everything changed after the picnic.

I smile almost all the time which makes Tanya and Alice curious as to what brought this change in me.

Masen knows but he hasn't told anyone anything yet. He's told me that he loves to keep secrets. That makes me wonder what Emmett and Rosalie must have kept hidden from me.

Jesus. I think I'm better off not knowing.

Now back to the most recent development in my life.

Love.

A crazy emotion.

An extremely crazy feeling.

One part of me is blissfully happy while the other half doesn't know what to think as Paul Lahote was my friend, client and of course, Bella's boyfriend.

She loved him and it's only been a few months since he died at the age of thirty seven. Twelve whole years older than her.

How can she move on so fast?

How can I betray him in such a way? He's no longer in this world but he used to be and if I was in his place, would I be OK with letting the woman I love move onto another man?

No, I wouldn't.

That may sound incredibly selfish but that's how I feel. I'm possessive when it comes to the people I care for.

I'm selfish on so many different levels. My parents must have wanted me to move forward and try to live a normal life.

If I died, I'd pray for Masen to remain on the right track.

Love is so strange. So damn confusing, intimidating and at the same time, amazing.

Let's take PS: I love you, into consideration. How can that girl Holly fall for someone other than Gerry? That does happen, right? I don't exactly remember as it's been a couple of years since I saw that movie while on a date.

Sure, that chick almost loses her mind but in the end, she does move on.

Life isn't like a movie or a book. In reality, a girl can't forget her boyfriend, fiancé or husband after he dies. She doesn't get to find a different person to share her pain with and live happily ever after.

In real life, not everyone gets a second chance at love.

I've never loved a woman before. I haven't so how can I know that what I feel for Bella is actually love?

She's a good person with a kind heart. She smiles a delicate smile and even though she carries emotional baggage, she doesn't show it out loud.

She hides herself.

Just like I do.

How can you find someone to replace your deceased lover? How do you find the space within you to love another? How can you devote yourself, mind, body and soul to anyone?

Did Bella really love Paul?

This sucks.

Why do I think of these sorta things? Why? One minute, I'm rejoicing over my newfound love and in the next, I'm suffering from a guilt trip. What happened to the Edward that didn't anything to do with Isabella Swan?

Is it possible to love her after knowing her for such a short period of time?

My BlackBerry vibrates and swiftly I take it out my pocket. I have one new text.

_**Hiii. Can we talk? It's really important.  
~Bella**_

What's this all about?

I type back a reply:

_**Hi to u too. Should I pick u up? –Edward.**_

A second later, my phone vibrates once more.

_**Yes. When can u come? ~B**_

_**Get ready. I'm coming –E**_

**A/N: What do you think they're gonna talk about?**


	48. Chapter 48

48. Flashback:

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" I ask Rosalie and Emmett.

We're at the doctor's office and today's the day we get to know the baby's gender.

It's kind of awkward for me to be in the room while my sister is lying on a bed with her large bump showing on her stomach.

It's embarrassing for me but this is what she wanted and I can never say no to her.

I've never done that before and I don't plan to start now.

"A girl", smiles Rose.

"How do you know?" asks Em.

"Cause I'm her mom."

"Well I'm saying it's a boy and I know that as I'm his dad", he replies smugly.

"You're wrong!" she glares at him.

They're acting childish and I don't like this behaviour. They aren't a couple anymore and not that I had anything to do with that, I'm kind of glad there isn't a relationship anymore.

All I'm asking is that they try to get along better. This isn't an easy time for any of us, especially these two. They are about to be parents in high school.

This is no light matter.

This is serious and if they don't make an effort to become friends, the situation can become way more complicated than it already is.

Rose is being bullied for being the knocked up sixteen years old and she's been labeled as the school slut. She hasn't got many friends except for Lauren Newton who plans to stick by her no matter what.

It's somewhat different for Emmett. He's on the football team and no one would ever dare to say anything to him. One of his teammates made a comment about Rose and the next thing I know, I'm off to the E.R to check on Emmett who is sporting a cracked jaw.

The other guy was in worse condition.

This happened about two weeks ago but I firmly believe that Emmett won't be picking fights anymore. I had a talk with him and as much as I appreciate it that he stood up for the mother of his child, being violent isn't the way to do it.

I think he understood to some extent.

"You'll find out soon enough kids", says Dr. Zafrina Eleazer. "Just wait a few minutes."

They're both silent.

"Okay Rosalie", continues the doctor. "Are you sure you'd like to know the sex?"

"Yes."

"Well then congratulations. You're having a boy."

**You weren't expecting a flashback, were you? Neither was I but when I went through my written documents, this is what I found for no. 48.**

**Coming up: E x B's talk!**


	49. Chapter 49

49.

I stop my car near First Beach. Bella and I have been sitting together for almost twenty minutes and we haven't talked of anything except when we greeted each other outside her house.

She wants to talk.

"So..." I start.

She looks at me uncomfortably. "Can we walk on the beach?"

Alright. "Yeah, sounds like an idea to me", I smile at her.

She jumps out, tosses her sandals back in and heads to the shore with bare feet.

What is with that?

I catch up to her and see that her eyes are closed and she's breathing in the air. "Bella", I say.

Her eyes re-open. "You kissed me", she sounds emotionless.

"I remember", I say.

"Why?"

"I felt like it", I smirk. There's no harm in having some fun, is there?

"I liked it when you kissed me too", she admits guiltily.

Guilt. That's what is bothering her. And me.

But she liked the kiss!

"Paul never mentioned me to anyone,", she says looking at me. "He was hardly ever in town, claiming that he had business to deal with. He… didn't tell me that he loved me. On the other hand, I loved him madly. We fought often and he went out drinking after one of our disagreements."

"Why are you saying this to me?" I ask. "I'm no one to you."

"You are someone to me, Edward Cullen", she says. "You're the man who taught me how to move on in life."

I taught her that? Huh? How? Am I missing something here?

"The way you caring for your nephew", she goes on. "It touches my heart. I haven't met your sister or Emmett but from what I've heard, you were there for them too. You're the kind of man who doesn't leave anyone who needs him. You're a good person. Just seeing you interact with Masen gives me hope that not all days are dark."

"Do you feel something for me?"

"I don't know that yet."

At least she's telling the truth.

"I want to move on", she says. "I want leave Paul and our shit all behind."

~X~

I drop her off home and the next thing I know I'm standing outside of Forks' Graveyard.

I've been meaning to come here for some time.

I go to Mom's grave first, then Rosalie and Emmett's. Last but not least, I go to my father. I crouch down on my knees and read the engraving on the white marble stone.

"Hi Dad", I whisper. "Please don't be disappointed in me. I get it that it's not my fault you were killed but as far as Rose and Mom are concerned, I could have done something. I don't know what I could have done but-"

I pause.

"I should have taken better care of Ma while she was recovering. I should have spoken to Rose about the side effects of having unprotected sex. I should have done something!" I'm almost shouting. "I'm so sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry that I failed you and wasn't able to be the man of the house."

Rose became a teenage mother under my watch.

I love her son more than one can imagine but that doesn't stop me from thinking that he held her back in so many places.

I don't regret his birth or resent him in anyway.

It is what it is.

Even I have to let go.

**Did their talk end the way you wanted it to? Do you agree with what B said about E? And what about Eddie's episode in the graveyard?**

**I want some nice LONG reviews! Can I get them? :)**


	50. Chapter 50

50.

"Hello Eddie", drawls my best friend.

"Jazzy!" I grin and give him a one armed man hug. "Welcome back."

He's not here permanently and even Alice doesn't know of his visit. I'm the only one whom he told and we decided to keep this a secret from the rest of the family.

I'm glad to have him back in town. It's different with him. While I love Shortie and she's close to me too, Jasper and I go way back.

We've stuck together through thick and thin. Like when his little brother died of cancer, when he was only seventeen.

Like the time when my parents died.

Like the time his parents got divorced three years after Peter's death and he needed a friend to talk to.

Like the time I was best man at his wedding.

Like the time Rosalie died.

He's ALWAYS been my friend.

It may sound sappy and girly but I don't care: I need Jasper Whitlock.

We've been inseparable since we were children and despite the fact that we're older now we'll have each others' backs no matter what. Best pals for life, bros before hoes and all that stuff.

"It's great to be back", he says. "It's too boring without the wife, best friend and said best friend's nephew and wonderful house-keeper."

.

.

.

We're a few blocks away from the house when Jazz lowers the volume of the radio. "Who's the girl?" he asks.

The girl? Umm, I've got a new girlfriend as of a few days ago after a certain conversation at the beach. Her last boyfriend died but he wasn't actually good boyfriend and was actually using her. Oh and by the way, he was your favourite client.

There's no point in playing dumb with this man. "A prostitute", I lie with seriousness. "She's three months pregnant with my child and we're running away to Mexico together to start a new life."

He chokes on a piece of chewing gum in his mouth. "She. Uh… Who? WHAT?" he shouts at me.

I didn't expect him to fall for that. But God, the look on his face is totally worth it. "Yes", I say calmly. "I'm giving Masen to you. Alice knows and she plans to adopt him."

There's a sharp intake of breath and he makes the Christian cross sign. "You had me there for a second", he bursts out laughing. "But you leaving Masen? I can't see that happening. Bro, you'd never do that."

See, he knows me so well.

"She isn't a sex worker", I clarify. "She's the chief's daughter and her name is Bella."

"Bella Swan?"

"Yup."

He shakes his head. "You always have to get a girl who's father carries a gun, don't you, Cullen?"

Hmm. I only dated two chicks who's daddies carried ammo. One was Zafrina and the other was Makenna.

**Important note: My grandfather had two heart attacks on 12th of June and I've been very upset since then. He's out of the ICU and was sent back home but still; we're all very worried for him.**

**Please pray for him. His name is Iqbal Khan.**

**Thank you.**


	51. Chapter 51

**A huge thank you to everyone who prayed for my grandpa.**

**Oh and to my sister-in-law, I love you for taking time to read this thing and for your feedback. You're the best! :)**

51.

I take Bella to an Italian restaurant for a dinner date.

I hold the door open for her, pull out a chair for her to sit on, compliment on her clothes and take her hand under the table.

I act like a gentleman all evening except when I make dirty jokes which make her blush and swat my chest.

After dinner, we head down to this incredible place I found when I was teenager. It's in the forest and no one ever goes there but I'm surprised why anyone wouldn't want to go to such a place.

The meadow is somewhat my safe-place, a place where I have no worries and nothing to do but admire nature's beauty.

"Where are we?" asks my girl.

"My meadow", I say.

"Your meadow?"

"My meadow", I confirm. "But I'm willing to share it with you."

"O-kay. So what are doing here?"

"What do you want t do here?"

She shakes her head and smiles at me. "Whatever you like, Edward. I don't mind as long I'm with you."

This is music to my ears.

I plop down on the grass and pull her to me. Her head rests against my chest and I wrap my arms around her small waist.

I kiss the top of her head. "Bella..."

"Hmm", she says. "What?"

"This might freak you out because it's too soon but I don't care. I can't keep this from you and oh God, I don't know what to say! I've never felt like this before and it's so surreal. I'm going crazy and if I don't say this-"

"Say it already."

I take a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with you."

She stirs in my grip and trains her stare on my face. "What makes you think that?"

"Everything about you draws me in and I can't change how I feel", I reply. "I love you, Isabella."

"It's not too soon", she says.

"You think?"

"Because the same thoughts have been swirling around in my head all week."

What?

"I feel the same", she continues. "You're right about it being crazy but I don't care either. This is real and I'm not a kid who doesn't know a thing about relationships. The pace we're going at is perfect and being with you makes me more happy than I've been in ages. I love you too."

**Aww, right? Go ahead and tell me what you think.**


	52. Chapter 52

52.

She feels the same way.

I still can't believe it.

I'm in love and the girl whom I love, loves me back. Can it get any better than that? I don't think so.

It didn't take me too long to fall for her.

I've fallen like never before. All the women I'd previously been with vanished from my mind the moment I realised my feelings.

It's a glorious feeling to be in love.

There's nothing better than that.

Nothing at all.

Bella was somewhat reluctant at first. Her words from our talk at La Push repeat again and again. At that point, she wasn't sure of what she felt, how she felt and why it happened.

She was confused.

She didn't know what to think.

But a week and a half later, she changed her mind.

After spending ten consecutive days in each other's company, she loves me.

Oh God, I think I'll never get tired of saying these words.

Never.

I guess love is meant to be forever.

Falling in love in such a short time may sound impossible or unrealistic but it really isn't. Take my parents as an example. Mom and Dad met during spring break and by the end of their vacation at a resort in Hawaii, they knew that they had something worth holding onto.

They found their soul mates in each other.

The same goes for Alice and Jasper. He spilled beer on her at a frat party and she slapped his face in a drunken haze. Three days later, Jazz still couldn't forget the short girl he'd encountered and searched high and low until he got to know her name.

Two days later, I was formally introduced to Alice Brandon.

Then there are other kind of people who care about each other so much but they don't admit their feelings.

Those people would be Rosalie and Emmett.

After three months of dating, my sister found herself pregnant and even after telling her boyfriend about her new state, he didn't leave.

They broke up.

They got back together.

Then they broke up once more and got back together again. All of this happened in the span of three years of their son's life and the few months before that when Rose was carrying their baby.

And according to Lauren Newton, Emmett wanted to marry Rosalie.

He was going to propose as soon as I got back home and he had my approval.

What I'm trying to say here is that don't wait for anything. Don't struggle to deny how you feel for someone. Life is so short anyway and it's better to spend it with people you love.

"You 're in a good mood", comments Tanya, handing me a cup of steaming coffee and my morning newspaper.

"I always am", I reply. "Is this so surprising, T?"

She smiles. "It is, my darling but it's a good change which makes me so pleased", she says.

Jasper enters the kitchen with an arm around his wife. "Good morning people", he says. "What's new in the Cullen household?"

Alice looks around the room. "Edward's still here?" she exclaims. "And Bella isn't with him? Oh my, what does this mean for our new love-birds?"

"She's in Port A, helping her brother choose a tux for prom", I say. "All is well with us."

Jazz snorts. "All is well with us?" he quotes. "Didn't the last Harry Potter book end with the same line?"

I nod. "Yeah it did." Huge Potterhead here.

**Three or four drabbles left before this comes to an end. Are you ready to see this story finish? It's almost over. Anywho, lemme know what you think. Did they fall in love too soon? Or what? I want proper answers! I demand 'em!**


	53. Chapter 53

53.

Flashback:

"Son of a bitch", shrieks Rosalie, pounding her fists onto Emmett's chest. "I fucking hate you jackass."

"What the hell is your problem now?" shouts back Emmett. "Why are you acting like a mad woman? You said you didn't mind if started to see other people. Don't you remember that we broke up?"

"I don't care what I said! You're sleeping with Victoria James, Emmett. She's the same girl who made my life miserable when I was pregnant. How can y-you be with her knowing what she did to me? To the mother of your son? I hate her."

"You hate every female who comes near me."

"I don't want that slut near my baby."

"He's my son too and it's my decision whether I allow Vic to hold Masen or not."

"Your eight month old infant is bawling his eyes out while you're out here arguing", I finally interrupt the battle. "Instead of attending to him, you're acting like a pair of fools."

Emmett throws a dirty look in Rosalie's direction before heading to the nurse.

A few minutes later, Masen's cries quiet down, leaving me to talk to my sister without any distraction.

She sits down on the steps on the front porch and stares at the view.

I sit next to her. "What's this all about?" I say. "You never use such language."

"Edward", says Rose, defeated and a tear trickling down her cheek. "Emmett is moving on."

"You wanted him to", I remind her. "You know that he loves you but you don't want anything to do with him. And now that he's finally listening to your advice, you're angry at him."

"It's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"This. He gets to go on dates and to parties but I'm always stuck with Masen. I've lost my whole childhood."

"That's a lie and you know it", I say sternly. "You're the one who all but kicks Em out the door when there's a party going on. You want him to go and whenever he wants you to accompany him, you shoot him down. If you're missing out on anything, it's your fault."

**Alrighty. One flashback, one drabble and an epilogue to go before this ends.**

**Basically, three chapters left!**


	54. Chapter 54

54.

_Time Jump:_

"Happy birthday Masen", we all sing simultaneously.

My newly turned four year old nephew blows out the candles and cuts the Smurfs' cake with my help.

I can't believe that he's already four! It feels like it was just yesterday when we brought him home from the hospital.

There are a lot of guests present. The Newtons, Blacks, Swans, Masen's friends from day-care, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Tanya and myself are present. We're having a small party at the house and it's going great so far.

There's a jumping castle in the backyard, a clown and a magician.

The kids are entertained and I'm pleased that we were able to plan a nice party.

Credit for that goes to T and Alice.

As for the cake, my Bella custom baked it on Masen's request.

"What did you wish for?" asks Alice as she ruffles his hair.

He looks at her with wide eyes. "I can't tell you", he replies.

"Why not?" questions Riley Swan.

"Tis a secret", he says. "It wont come true if you know what it is."

"Okay buddy", I say fondly. "Whatever you want."

.

.

.

After food is served, Jasper takes me aside. "I've got something to tell you", he says, running a hand through his short blonde hair.

I nod. "Right. What is it?" I ask.

He smiles broadly. "Alice is pregnant."

"What?" my face breaks out into a grin too. "That's wonderful news, man. I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks", he says. "But that's not the only thing I have to say."

Alrighty. "What's the other thing?"

"I've found someone to take charge of the New York office. A young guy named Aro Volturi, right out of college but believe me when I say he's a smart kid."

"You're moving back?" I ask, stunned. "Permanently?"

"Yeah", he sighs. "There's no better place to start a family than in Forks. This place is perfect for raising kids."

"Speaking of kids..." I say. "I'm proposing to Bella next week."

Now it's Jazz's turn to be stunned. "You're serious?"

"You know how I feel about her."

"I do but are you sure about this? Not to discourage you or anything but you've been together for six months only."

"Time doesn't matter", I answer. "Don't worry bro. This isn't a mistake. I want this more than anything."

He takes a deep breath. "Wow, the great Edward Cullen is planning to settle down. I never thought I'd see that."

The past six months of my life have been care-free. I've been so happy that I feel as if I'm flying in air and that nothing can destroy my happiness. I've got duties to deal with, a business to manage, a nephew to take care of and so much else to do but it never gets boring.

It's all because I've got someone by my side to help me every step of the way.

I owe everything to Bella Swan: the girl who changed my life.

Who helped me be happy.

And isn't happiness supposed to be everything?

**Question: How many of you have seen Life As We Know It?**


	55. Chapter 55

**55.**

_**Flashback= The night before the accident.**_

"When are you coming home?" asks Rosalie.

"Don't tell me you're missing your older brother?" I ask, putting my BlackBerry right under my ear.

"I don't", she says. "But Masen and Em do."

"I miss you guys too", I say, looking out the glass window of my hotel suite. The view is beautiful and it's kinda a pity that I can't stay here longer than I already have but at the same time, I want to be in Forks, with my family.

"When are you coming?" she asks again.

"Tomorrow."

"That's great! Maybe you can talk some sense into Emmett. He's really getting on my nerves."

"He's harmless", I say.

"I've always thought that you like him more than you like me", she accuses. "You take his side in everything."

I toss a few things into my brief-case and then straighten up to sit on the bed. Shaking my head, I say, "You know that's not true."

"You're my sister, Rose and I love you. You know that right?"

"Yeah."

"Tell Em I said hello and give Masen a hug. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

I'm about to hang up when there's a shrill cry.

"Wait!" comes Rosalie's voice. "Don't go."

"I'm here."

"Thank you."

"Huh?" What's that for?

"I've never said that to you", she says. "You've done so much for me since Mom and Dad died and even before that, you took care of me in the best way possible."

"What brought this on?" I say in astonishment.

"I don't know. I just want to properly thank you for sticking by me, supporting me in good and bad times, not kicking me out when I was pregnant and most importantly, making so many sacrifices."

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" I say.

"I'm still the same person."

"I know Rosie", I smile at thought of her. "But remember this, you don't need to thank me for what I do for you. I do it because-"

"You love me just as much as I love you", she finishes.

Mom and Dad used to say these words all the time. Whenever one would do something for the other, they'd say this sentence.

"Good night", I say.

"Good night Edward."

I end the call.

Tomorrow is going to be a good day.

**Is the next day really going to be a good day for him? :(**

**Anyway, this conversation takes place the day before the events of Chapter 1.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Epilogue- Fourteen years later.**

"I got in!" shouts Masen, running into my office and waving an envelope in the air.

I take a glance at his excited face. "Where?" I ask.

He hands the letter over to me. "Have a look."

It's a letter of acceptance with Harvard University's crest. "Congratulations", I say, swelling with pride at his accomplishment. "Rosalie and Emmett would have been so proud of you."

He shakes his head. "I can't believe it", he says.

"You deserve it Mase. You worked your ass off to get the best scores."

.

.

.

"What's with the sad expressions?" asks my wife when she comes down that morning.

Masen strolls over to Bella, his mother of all intents and purposes, throwing his arms around her. "Harvard rejected me", he says.

"Oh shit", says Bella as she grabs the eighteen year old in a bone crushing embrace. Even from a distance, I can see that her brown eyes are blazing with anger. "It's their loss. Don't be upset, sweetie. You'll find another school to go to. There's Yale, Dartmouth…."

I chuckle as she recites the names of many colleges.

"Don't be so inconsiderate, Edward Cullen", she turns her glare over to me.

"Why don't you just tell her already?" I mouth to Masen. "Or she'll go murder an academic head."

He thinks this over for a second. "Nah, I prefer to get Bella's attention", he says out loud.

"What are you talking about?" my wife looks between the two of us with curiosity

"He got in", I tell her.

She lets out a shriek, jumping up and down like a teenager. "This is amazing", she says.

"Who got in?" wonders my twelve year old daughter Chloe, sleepily rubbing her eyes as she enters the room.

"Masen", answers thirteen year old Maggie. "Who else do you think they'd be talking about?"

Chloe Lillian and Maggie Esme are my two little girls. Maggie was born in my first year of marriage to Bella while Chloe came one year after that.

Maggie has my bronze hair and her mother's brown eyes. She's a tom-boy and quite a handful for us to manage. Much to my delight and Bella's dislike, she loves soccer, baseball and every other sport known to mankind.

On the other hand, Chloe has blonde hair that goes down to her waist in curls. Unlike her older sister, she's a complete girly-girl. She has my green eyes and whenever I look at her, I can see a glimpse of Rosalie at that age.

"Masen is going to college", Bella informs the girls.

Maggie's eyes widen. "Great", she grumbles. "Now that he'll be gone, I'll be stuck with Chloe."

Chloe smirks mischievously. "Alec told me that Irina got accepted into Harvard as well", she says.

That explains a lot. Irina Hale is Masen's girlfriend of two years.

I'd heard that they were fighting over not wanting to have a long distance relationship while at college. This solves that problem.

"Yeah", says Masen. "What else did that brat say?"

Ah yes, Alec Hale –Irina's fourteen year old brother- is Chloe's best friend. He's two years older than my daughter and Masen doesn't like the fact that a boy spends so much time with one of his younger sisters.

He doesn't call me Dad or Bella, Mom but we're his parents in so many ways. He remembers Rose and Em to some extent. His memories are a few from when he was a toddle and as for the rest, Alice, Jasper, Tanya and I fill in the blanks for him.

"Alec", Chloe brightens up at his name. "Told me about the time you climbed up Irina's bedroom window at the middle of the night."

Masen looks horrified at this revelation. "She's said enough", he says, clapping a hand on Chloe's mouth.

Maggie snickers. "No she hasn't. I'm sure she has loads more to tell."

"Alright kids", says Bella in amusement. "It's Saturday and since we've got a reason to celebrate, I suggest that we go out for breakfast. What about it, Edward?"

"Sounds like a plan to me", I reply.

I'm so grateful for days like these.

Days when I'm with my loved ones.

**The End**

**So this is the official ending of this story. Thank you for sticking around till the end and I hope that you enjoyed reading this. Thank you so much for your support, reviews and encouragement.**

**I'm open to ideas for future-takes.**


	57. Important

**Important Announcement:**

Hope has been nominated under the Top Ten Completed Fics of July 2012 on twifanfictionrecs dot com.

Thank you to whoever suggested it.

There are many stories competing in this contest and most of them have a ton of votes already. If you enjoyed reading Edward's tale and how he moved on, please head over there to vote for it.

It would mean the world to me if you headed over to cast your vote for Hope.

I thank you all for your support and encouragement.

Love,

BeWhoYouAre99

**Publish date: **18th April'12.

**Update/Completion date:** 26th July'12.


End file.
